Songe d'une vie
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Tome 6: Drago vient de quitter Poudlard... Une fiction qui relate sa vie à partir de ce moment là et à partir de ses propres dires.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

« Le songe d'une vie », livre idiot pour lecteur idiot. Voilà vingt minutes que je m'exerce à l'art d'être un parfait moldu en attendant un signe du meneur. D'ici quelques secondes, cette rue marchande ne sera plus qu'un vaste champ de corps. Je regarde au loin cette fille aux cheveux rouges parler d'une voix forte et agressive… elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend.

Le maître m'a donné une seconde chance, acceptant la vie de ce crétin de Rogue en échange de la mienne… une chance que je ne compte pas laisser filer entre mes doigts.

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui sali ce silence mortuaire par ses tic tacs incessants. Je m'efforce de penser que le faible retard rencontré n'est que fictif, après tout, cela fait un long moment que l'on prépare cette attaque et rien, je dis bien rien ne doit pouvoir mettre en doute notre efficacité. Pas même ce semblant de pitié que je semble ressentir pour cette jeune moldue allaitant son enfant.

Quatre heures moins dix, pas le moindre signe magique. Je commence à douter de plus en plus et évite de penser à ce que je vais devoir faire. Rien ne doit me détourner du but que m'a fixé le maître.

Puis j'entends une détonation, un éclair aveuglant et je me lève dans un sursaut. Déjà autour de moi, les gens sont à terre, ne respirant sans doute plus. Je ne dois pas rester ici… pas tant que la menace de voir apparaître les membres de l'ordre est si forte. Je tourne ma tête engourdie par trop de visions contradictoires et voit la femme au bébé laisser tomber par terre une poupée de chiffon. La traîtresse… je vois une mèche claire parsemer ses cheveux bruns. Je n'ai même pas été capable de décerner ce piètre déguisement. Suis-je réellement digne d'être ce que je suis ?

Je ne me prends pas le temps de m'attarder et court en direction d'une échappatoire, là où je pourrais marquer mes victimes sans me faire voir. Je trouve un escalier menant au second étage de la bibliothèque, je sais que là, je ne pourrais pas être vu et je serais capable de viser convenablement… mais hélas, mon manque d'expérience me joue des tours et je trouve une pièce ampli de mangemorts se battant tant bien que mal contre ces hommes indignes d'être appeler sorcier.

Alphus me fait signe de suivre une ombre parcourant les couloirs mal éclairés, en quête d'un abri. Je soupire et m'exécute, je sais vu la petite taille de l'ombre à qui je vais avoir à faire. J'accélère le pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y a aucune sortie qui pourrait lui sauver la vie et je ne sens aucuns sentiments m'envahir lorsque je la vois s'arrêter. Un adolescent… sans doute à peine assez âgé pour rejoindre Poudlard. Je lève la baguette, emprise à une certaine haine contre moi. Je peux tuer des sorciers… pas des enfants sans défense.

- Vas-y gamin, on a pas le temps.

Gamin… je vais lui en foutre des gamins ! Lui et sa chemise à carreaux sortant de sa robe de sorcier. Manquerait plus qu'une vache à côté et on pourrait se croire dans un western.

- Avada Kedavra !

Tellement habituel qu'il n'y a plus d'intonation dans ma voix. Je détourne la tête et poursuis ma route en sens inverse.

Les murs défilent devant mes yeux et je sens mes ongles transpercer ma paume à force de serrer ma baguette contre moi. Je sais que je risque ma vie à chaque seconde dans cette établissement mais c'est aussi ça être mangemort : ne pas prendre en compte ses propres failles et faire de son mieux pour ne pas qu'on les voit. Sauf que voilà… à ce rythme on risque de perdre de nombreuses mains. Il paraît que seul l'entraînement peut nous tirer de ce pas, alors je m'entraîne à décimer des vies qui n'auraient pas dû être.

Une pièce sombre apparaît devant moi et j'y entends un souffle saccadé par la fatigue. Pour sûr, une telle course pour la vie sans être un grand sportif peut amener des réactions semblables à celle que perçoivent mes oreilles. Je glisse sous une table, n'allumant pas ma baguette pour ne pas être repéré et j'avance à tâtons. Il n'y a pas grand risque… un moldu contre un sorcier au sang pur… Pourtant je ne peux refreiner un sursaut en sentant ma main frôler une peau douce.

- Lumos !

Ma voix s'est mêlée à celle de cette intruse et je me retrouve avec une baguette pointée sur ma tempe.

La traîtresse… je la reconnais désormais. Sans ce voile dans les cheveux, je n'en reviens pas que cette furie est ici, devant moi… tenant ma vie par le bout de sa baguette.

- Alors vas-y Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tues-moi !

- On ne tue pas comme ça Malefoy… On juge avant…

- Comme si ce n'était pas déjà fait… Voyons… Drago Malefoy… Nouveau mangemort accompli… Traître aux yeux de Poudlard… Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à dire pour ma défense ? Tues-moi !

Le pire c'est que je ne plaisante pas. Si vraiment elle pouvait le faire, ça m'arrangerait. Moi, mourir en martyre sous la joute d'une sang-de-bourbe. Mort pathétique pour un homme pathétique.

- TUES-MOI !

Ma baguette toujours allumée me laisse percevoir la blancheur de son visage. Des yeux pochés et des lèvres bleues… Si un jour j'ai pu lui trouver une quelconque beauté, ce jour là est révolu.

- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque…

- Ah oui et c'est quoi ? Le courage pourtant sans failles des Gryffondors qui te fait défaut ?

- Je dirai plutôt un semblant d'humanité que nous n'avons pas la chance de retrouver chez les gens de ton espèce.

- C'est vrai qu'il est beaucoup plus noble de livrer un homme aux détraqueurs pour un baiser… Alors vas-y, fais preuve d'humanité et refuse moi la mort que je demande…

- Rien n'est aussi simple.

- Achève moi !

- Je ne le ferais pas…

J'ai encore sur mes lèvres ce sourire tellement idiot que mon père m'a légué. Je tremble de haine et de honte… Je veux sa peau… J'ai honte de voir la mienne faite prisonnière par ses mains.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur mal contrôlé, je prend sa main et presse un peu plus le bout de sa baguette sur ma tempe… Elle ne le fera pas… je le sais et je me délecte du dilemme qui la rend plus vulnérable encore.

- A quoi tu joues ?

- J'aime voir la sois disante plus brillante élèves de Poudlard en plein dilemme… J'avoue que je te croyais plus perspicace que ça Granger. Tu veux que je t'aide ? D'un côté si tu me tues, tu fais de ta petite personne une meurtrière et surtout… tu acceptes ma demande. Si tu ne le fais pas… c'est idiot, tu en crèves d'envie n'est-ce pas…

- Je ne le ferais pas…

- Ah oui c'est vrai… jugement. Suis-je coupable… un doute ?

- Aucun doute, tu l'es…

- Mais ?

- Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas de ta faute… tu es juste… influençable.

Une explosion se fait entendre, elle sursaute, lâche sa baguette et j'en profite pour disparaître dans un claquement. Je me retrouve dans cette maison qui fut la mienne durant les premières années de ma vie. Des murs vieillis et de l'argenteries à perte de vue. Dans deux heures, je devrais retourner devant mon maître mais d'ici là…

Ce mot résonne dans mon esprit comme un écho sur les flancs d'une montagne : « influençable »… Je ne pense pas l'être… je suis juste soumis à cette vie que l'on a choisi pour moi. Une vie à laquelle je me suis fait… Même si ce parfum qui semble coller à ma peau me le fait regretter un tant soit peu.


	2. Chapter 2

Je rêve… oui c'est bien ça… la douce volupté du sommeil est venue me chercher dans mon réveil. Le pire c'est que ce n'est même pas le cas… On m'a réservé le pire des châtiments à mes yeux : rejoindre une nouvelle fois le collège de Poudlard, jouer l'espion et l'hypocrite. Me faire prier aux yeux de membres de l'ordre, les supplier à genoux s'il le faut pour qu'ils me sauvent des griffes de celui qu'ils croient être un tiran.

Fin du mois d'août et je prépare mes affaires sans avoir le courage d'user de la baguette. De toute façon je m'ennuie, l'âme esseulée, j'aurais sans doute préféré être relégué au travail de bureau : dessiner la liste de nos prochaines victimes, mettre en action un nouveau plan d'attaque… une délectation qui fait frémir bien avant l'acte lui-même. Non mais sérieusement, qui peux imaginer me voir déambulant de nouveau dans ces couloirs dont l'air est pourri par Potter et sa clique ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Le manoir est bien calme… j'avais oublié que mes géniteurs avaient la chance de pouvoir être utiles à quelque chose. Eux sont en route pour le village de Gremstoll, berceau de la léthargie… Tellement calme que selon Mickaelus, les sang-de-bourbe ont pu avoir l'idée de s'y cacher. En même temps je me demande pourquoi on cherche à décimer ceux qui se cachent, finalement ils nous arrangent à vivre comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Si tout le monde pouvait être comme ça.

Pas comme cette… Granger… Elle se plaît à dominer par sa pseudo intelligence… et dire que je ne pourrais plus l'abaisser dans ses propos irrespectueux. Je devrai marcher dans ses pas… plutôt mourir… et c'est ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver si je trahi la confiance que l'on me porte.

18H30… l'attaque est en route, dans deux heures nous aurons rendez-vous je ne sais encore où et nous saurons combien de mangemorts manquent à l'appel. C'est une formalité… pire que des animaux, la mort ne semble plus nous toucher.

Je retire ma baguette de ma manche et vise la besace qui forme mon seul sac de voyage… je dois jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout et faire croire à ma fugue. Tu penses… Je me laisse alors tomber sur mon lit, la tête vers ce plafond je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que d'ici quelques heures je serais en train de frapper à la porte de cette vieille folle de McGonnagall pour lui demander l'aumône. Je hais cette situation.

Je commence à somnoler, refaisant à ma façon ce qui devrait se passer à l'intérieur du château. Je me vois tenant Potter par le bout de ma baguette avant de lui assigner un sort de souffrance tel que le pauvre enfant en arrivera à me demander pitié. Je sourirai et l'enverrai au chevet de mon maître. Et puis… il y aura Granger, penchée sur le corps de son ami gigotant… Weasley à terre… les yeux ouverts sur une tranchée faite dans son corps… dans son âme. Le pauvre… il faudra bien l'aider et je…

Je suis coupé dans ce désir de vengeance profond par une brûlure intense à l'avant-bras. L'heure est venu… ils furent rapides et ça n'envisage rien de très bon. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, sachant que la fin de cette réunion sonnera pour moi la fin de ma liberté. Et pourtant, je sais pertinemment qu'il ne reste qu'une seule solution pour venir à bout de cette torture. Je me lève, revêt ma robe noire et appose ma capuche sur mes cheveux désordonnés.

Rien de très rutilant comme lieu de rendez-vous… une cave sinistre habitée par des rats tout aussi sinistres et squattée à ce moment même par des hommes aux visages défaits, tailladés et apeurés par la colère que sera celle de notre maître.

Justement, il est là… je le sais sans avoir croisé son regard. Je ne peux plus le voir, je ne l'ai jamais pu. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il s'en amuse.

- Voici le retour de mes chers fidèles…

Mes yeux se tournent vers la place vide qui est à ma droite. Je ne comprend pas que l'on puisse commencer la réunion alors que… Pansy… Pansy n'est pas là… plus là. Je grogne intérieurement de les voir agir comme si de rien n'était. Même pas un reniflement du côté de ses parents. Je savais bien que cette fille n'avait pas le cran et l'intelligence pour mener à bien une mission. Je soupire… je l'aimais bien finalement.

- Nous allons mettre en route la prochaine mission et à partir de ce moment là, la fin sera à notre portée. Drago Malefoy !

Sa voix est détestablement tremblante. Comme un homme qui aurait trop fumé de ces cigarettes moldus. Je m'avance néanmoins, la tête baissée, percevant les chuchotements des mangemorts comme les bourdonnements des doxys. Je n'ai pas peur… du moins, je m'en persuade.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire… sans jamais nous trahir… si le cas est… je trouverai le moyen de te faire regretter ta venue au monde.

Comme si sa voix n'était pas assez persuasive, il pointe sa baguette vers mère et je la vois s'écrouler au sol, se tordant sous la douleur. Je fulmine… je fulmine contre ces hommes qui rient, je fulmine contre cette homme qui tient la baguette et contre celui qui regarde souffrir sa femme sans faire laisser passer la moindre émotion. Il est sorti de prison… préfère sa vie à celle de sa famille.

- Tu as compris où oserais-tu faire répéter ton maître ?

Je hoche la tête et ferme légèrement les yeux, espérant faire taire ces cris de douleurs qui échappent encore de la bouche de mère.

- Il vaut mieux en être sûr.

Je ne sais pas quelles sensations passent dans ma tête au moment où sa baguette se pointe sur moi. Mais je sentirai sans doute toute ma vie mes muscles se déchirer un par un et le goût du sang coulant dans mon gosier. Je ne veux plus qu'une chose… que tout cesse. Qu'il m'achève d'un coup de baguette comme on tue une araignée en lui marchant dessus.

Pourtant, peu à peu, la lumière revient, je respire de nouveau mais sent ma peau brûler sur mon visage. Je suis par terre, allonger sans me sentir capable de me relever. Mes côtes me font mal et la tête me tourne. Je sens des larmes couler sur ma joue et j'y porte ma main pour les essuyer… du sang… je saigne…

Je perçois des ombres se déplacer à côté de moi et je réalise qu'un sort ne laisse pas de traces physiques telles que celle-là. Ils n'ont pas usé de leur baguette pour me faire cette entaille à l'arcade…

Je tourne mon regard vers père, espérant follement qu'il me donnera une raison de me défaire de cette idée. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, les contes de Merlin ne sont plus crédibles à mes yeux. Il devait être de ceux qui me tenaient pendant que les autres s'amusaient de mes grimaces en sentant leur pied rencontrer mes côtes.

- Tu es presque prêt.

Sa baguette se pointe sur ma tempe et je vois des fils de lumière en sortir, me faisant hurler ma haine d'être si soumis. La douleur physique est intense mais plus intense encore… est celle morale.

Je ne sais comment je suis arrivé là mais me voici allongé sur un trottoir, rampant comme un homme piètre vers un muret de pierres. Je suis seul, l'âme vidée… il fait noir et la pluie transperce mon t-shirt déchiré de toute part. Où est ma robe ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Des lumières se pointent vers moi et me fond fermer les yeux. J'ai mal et ils s'amusent à me torturer… Je sens une main étreindre mon bras et je hurle de nouveau… une douleur qu'ils semblent enfin comprendre lorsque j'entends une voix dire :

- Il saigne…

- On devrait l'achever…

Quelle bonne idée… achevez-moi… par pitié… achevez-moi.

Une main se glisse dans la poche de mon pantalon et me voici démuni de ma baguette. Je suis à leur portée et si je n'arrive pas à me faire convaincant, c'est la mort qui viendra me chercher.

Les lumières s'éteignent… ma vue se brouille et ma vie se coupe de l'extérieur.

- Il n'a rien dit ?

- Rien du tout…

- Très bien… allez me chercher une potion de vérité.

Les pas s'éloignent et j'ai hâte de les entendre s'approcher de nouveau. Ma gorge est si sèche que j'avalerai n'importe quoi. Même une potion de vérité si ça pouvait m'apaiser.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, je sens un liquide venir draper ma gorge sèche, Merlin que j'en ai mal lorsque l'on me retire la joie de me désaltérer. On pose une main derrière ma nuque et m'aide à me relever. Je les vois enfin… eux, des personnes que je n'ai vu que rarement. Et puis il y a cette vieille folle : celle à qui je dois faire valoir ma pénitence.

- Drago… tu sais ce qu'on vient de te faire boire ?

- Une potion de vérité.

Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je n'ai à faire aucun effort en particulier. Mais ma langue douloureuse se colle à mon palais asséché.

Je les vois hocher de la tête, sans doute fiers de leur besogne… ça m'est égale, la sensas impression de ne rien avoir à leur cacher me rend plus fort.

- Peux-tu nous dire comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

Je tourne la tête autour de moi et semble pour la première fois me rendre compte que je ne suis plus dans cette rue assiégée par l'eau de pluie. Je hoche négativement la tête et des murmures s'élèvent.

- Je reprends… est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu étais dans cette rue… sans affaire… parsemé de blessures ?

Les souvenirs remontent à ma surface… les mangemorts… père se moquant de moi… Voldemort ne veut plus de moi… je me suis enfoui… et je suis mort s'il me retrouve…

- Il… ne faut pas qu'il me retrouve… ou il me tuera…

J'en suis à un point où il n'y a plus besoin de me poser de question, je déballe tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur : du sang coulant dans le fond de ma gorge aux tortures insupportables. J'ai trahi les miens… trahi les miens en ne tuant pas… cette fille.

- Est-ce tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

- Vous devez me sauver… vous devez…

Les mots se font plus dur, quelque chose en moi me hurle de ne pas prononcer cette phrase. Les syllabes grattent le fond de ma gorge et c'est presque en les crachant que je dis enfin :

- Vous devez le tuer.


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai trouvé refuge dans cette auberge déplorable qui surplombe le chemin de Traverse et voilà maintenant une semaine que j'en suis arrivé à un niveau où je n'attends plus qu'une chose : rejoindre enfin Poudlard, finir mes études et quitter le pays pour faire ma vie là où l'on n'aura pas l'idée de venir me chercher. Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

Cacher au plus profond de moi ce trouve un désir plus intense encore : que cette fichue guerre cesse enfin et que je puisse savoir où est ma place. Si Voldemort atteint son but, il ne pourra m'évincer, moi le sang pur. S'il n'y arrive pas… chose totalement impossible. Finalement, ma place n'est pas aussi mauvaise. Il m'a évincé mais je ne déplore pas ce fait… ma hargne envers ces hommes commencent même à disparaître, qui l'aurait cru. Maintenant, il n'est pas dit que je les rejoindrai de sitôt.

On frappe à ma porte et je ne me lève même plus, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, la personne entrera… presque par surprise pour vérifier que je ne fais rien de déplorable. Allongé sur mon lit, la tête tournée vers des poutres pourries, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas.

Je ne lève pas le visage quand j'entends les pas s'approcher de plus en plus, un léger regard et j'aperçois la silhouette d'un homme aux cheveux roux. Weasley père… il ne manquait plus que ça. Je me dis que je dois réellement être dans un état pas possible pour le laisser entrer ici, voir mes affaires personnelles étendues aux quatre coins de la chambre…

D'ailleurs il semble avoir un petit problème avec ce fait. Car à peine ai-je eu le courage de l'affronter que je le vois l'air perplexe en regardant ce bazar.

- Je pense que tu devrais ranger tout ça…

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi faire ?

Pour qui se prend-il à me faire des leçons de morale ? Dois-je lui rappeler dans quoi ils vivent, lui et toute sa petite famille de rouquins dégénérés ?

- Pour montrer ta marque de respect envers les personnes qui t'offrent leur toit.

- Ils ne me l'offrent pas, vous l'achetez…

- D'accord… donc pour montrer que tu nous es reconnaissant de ce que nous t'offrons.

- Ca m'étonnerait que ça soit de vous en particulier… vu dans quoi vous vivez… même cette chambre plus que misérable vaut bien plus que le tas de pierres qui vous sert de maison.

Hop… touché le point sensible… il fulmine mais sa conscience le pousse à se taire. Je me demande jusqu'où il va pouvoir aller…

- A propos, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Bien par obligation ? Ou… vous avez tiré à la courte paille et vous avez perdu ?

- Tu devrais te dépêcher de ranger…

- Oui je sais… personnes ne le fera pour moi. Pas même un elfe en fin de vie, vendu en solde dans la dernière vente aux enchères. Hôtel miséreux seulement fréquenté par des hommes en perdition.

- Je vois au moins que tu es conscient de ta position.

Il fait de l'humour là ? Et mon point dans sa tronche de rouquin, ça le tente ?

Je le fixe sans sourciller, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai aucunement l'envie de rire à ses blagues vaseuses, ou même d'y sourire. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vu sa tête, j'en viens à douter de la partie ironique du propos.

- En tout cas, on va faire de notre mieux pour te sortir de cette position… mais on ne peut pas le faire tout seul.

- Vous attendez quoi là ? Que je vous dise que je vais me mettre à vos pieds et réagir à vos moindres caprices ?

- les caprices pour le moment, s'il y en a un qui les fait, c'est bien toi. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir…

- … même pas en rêve…

- … tu vas cesser de jouer l'enfant gâter et réagir un peu ! J'ai élevé sept enfants et c'est pas un morveux pourri gâter et baigné dans le caviar qui va me faire plonger !

Caviar ? C'est quoi ça ? Il essaie de me rendre misérable en sortant des mots qui à l'occasion ne tiennent leur existence que dans l'esprit de ce vieux barge.

Surtout Drago, ne te laisse pas impressionner…

- Elevé ? Comme on élève des lapins dans une cage ? Ca j'avais compris… sept enfants… ça ne peut être que de l'élevage.

- Un terme que tu ne comprends pas… pour éclairer ta lanterne et faire briller une étincelle de génie dans ton esprit, je vais t'expliquer ça en quelques mots… élever signifie entre autre : leur éviter le désagrément de se retrouver dans un hôtel alors que ses parents sont les esclaves d'un homme qui veut faire de ce monde le sien. Elever c'est aimer et ne jamais rejeter.

Je grimace… je ne peux comprendre comment on peut déballer de telles choses. Il n'a donc aucune fierté ?

- « failamalle » !

Et voilà que le peu de mes affaires traînant à terre s'envolent une à une et viennent se poser dans se sac déchiré qui me sert de valise. J'ai peur de comprendre ce que cette mascarade veut dire et entend Weasley père confirmer :

- Il est temps de partir, le train part à 11 heures.

- Le train ?

- On a prit la décision de te laisser rejoindre Poudlard.

Poudlard… Serpentard… si j'y retourne, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de supplier mimi pour qu'elle m'offre la possibilité de hanter les toilettes des filles… quand je serais réduit à l'état d'un simple esprit par ces enfants de mangemorts non révélés.

Et me voilà sur le quai d'une gare amplis de sorciers qui me dévisagent avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. Je m'avance en titubant sous ce sac qui me fait perdre l'équilibre et sent ce Weasley prendre mon bras pour m'obliger à le regarder. S'il c'est sa mort qu'il veut, il attendra qu'on soit de nouveau en tête à tête.

- Tu vas t'asseoir dans le Wagon adjacent à celui des préfets. Tu ne risques pas d'y être dérangé.

Ca c'est sûr… s'il y a bien un endroit ou personne ne vas, c'est ce Wagon. Les élèves préfèrent encore s'entasser dans un petit périmètre ou même s'asseoir dans les couloirs que fréquenter le wagon des chouchous…

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester qu'il me pousse vers la première porte et je le vois s'éloigner vers une bande très reconnaissable par ses cheveux roux. Enfin… a part une tâche brune et une autre châtain que je reconnais comme étant celles de Potter et Granger.

Ils me défient de leur regard sombre et je leur souris mine de rien, faisant monter dans la tête de ce cher Potter une pression intense qui le pousse vers l'envie d'user d'un sortilège impardonnable.

Un wagon vide… des banquettes qui semblent presque neuves à la vue du fait que personne n'a du si asseoir depuis pas mal de temps. Je me laisse tomber sur l'une d'entre elle et balance mon sac par terre, me foutant pas mal du boucan que ça va amener.

Puis j'attends que le train démarre enfin en me préparant à un long voyage en solitaire. Sauf que… a peine le wagon s'est-il mis à tanguer qu'on vient frapper à ma porte et l'ouvrir à la volée : McGonnagall. Je la défie du regard et elle ne lâche pas le ton sévère qu'elle semble naturellement donner au sien.

- Mr Malefoy… la réunion des préfets.

Non seulement elle a reprit le terme officiel du monsieur et en plus de ça, elle m'annonce une chose que je ne peux croire.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien vous êtes préfet non ?

- J'étais…

- Et vous croyez qu'on perd ce rôle comme ça ?

- Je pensai que la tentative de meurtre sur un directeur pouvait effectivement mener à ça.

- Cesser ce genre de propos narquois. Il ne s'est rien passé l'année dernière… et ce qui va nous préoccuper cette année, c'est votre protection au sein de l'établissement. Si pour cela, on doit vous laisser le privilège d'être Préfet en chef, nous le ferons.

- En chef ?

- Exactement… ça vous permettra d'avoir votre chambre au près de celui d'un professeur.

Rien que ça… noël avant l'heure… chambre à côté d'un prof… préfet en chef… si avec ça je vole pas la vedette à Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse.


	4. Chapter 4

Et bien voilà… le train s'arrête. Je range mes affaires sans réellement me presser, sachant pertinemment que mon rôle de préfet doit m'amener à guider les élèves jusqu'au château. Mais de tout façon, si j'ai bien compris, on ne peut pas me retirer cette responsabilité non ? Je revêts ma robe d'un geste las, me moquant pas mal de mes cheveux qui doivent s'emmêler au dessus de ma tête, de toute façon si on me regarde ça ne sera sans doute pas à cause de ça. Et je descends du train avant de sentir une main étreindre mon bras.

- Malefoy… ça fait vingt minutes que je t'attends.

- La patience est une vertu Granger.

- Tout comme le respect d'autrui.

Elle n'a pas changé et je sens qu'elle se bat intérieurement pour me parler sans hurler. Et dire que son nouveau rôle au sein de l'établissement va me pousser à la croiser plus souvent que l'entendement l'autoriserait.

- Je te rappelle que si on est à deux préfets en chef, c'est bien pour quelque chose.

- Laisse-moi deviner… miss-je-sais-tout a besoin d'aide ?

- Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir faire un boulot prévu pour deux personnes. Alors tu vas bouger ton cul Malefoy et faire rentrer ce groupe d'élèves dans la calèche.

- Hum… tu te dévergondes…

Elle me foudroie du regard et je jubile. Au moins, elle n'a pas gagné sur tous les fronts. Je me retourne sans plus un regard et me dirige vers un groupe de cinquième année, sans doute trop occupés dans leur effusion de sentiments dignes des retrouvailles pour voir que ceux sont les derniers sur le quai.

Un quai brumeux que la pluie rend plus morbide encore. J'ai du mal à distinguer leurs visages mais une chose est sûre, j'ai bien discerné mon nom dans tout ce brouhaha. Je m'arrête involontairement sur le chemin et tend l'oreille… si je dois être au centre de rumeur, autant savoir pourquoi.

- Il paraît que Malefoy est le second préfet en chef… Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait revenir cette année.

- Pourquoi il ne serait pas revenu ?

- Plus personne ne l'a revu après la bataille qui a eu lieu l'année dernière… il n'a pas passé la fin de l'année avec nous. Et n'était pas là à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

- C'est un Malefoy, ça me paraît normal qu'il ne soit pas là à son enterrement. Il est de notoriété publique que les Malefoy étaient en désaccord avec lui.

- Comme il est de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort. J'étais persuadé que son fils ne pouvait qu'en être un lui aussi.

Pas très perspicaces en tout cas, je suis surpris de voir qu'aucun d'eux ne détient la vérité. Aucun d'eux ne sait qui a tué leur cher Directeur, qui a voulu le faire.

- En tout cas, je pense qu'il va en baver… personnellement, je n'ai aucune envie d'obéir à un trouillard qui se défile au premier problème… et encore moins à un mangemort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Bah oui… s'il est parti avant la fin de l'année c'est soit parce qu'il a eu peur… soit parce que c'est un mangemort et qu'il était occupé à fuir.

De plus en plus intéressant… si Granger n'était pas en train de grognasser à quelques mètres de moi, je serais bien resté là à les écouter déverser des flots de gentillesse à mon égard. Mais je me retourne vers elle, lui sourit et avance à petits pas vers ce groupe de dégénérés qui ne savent pas ce qui les attend.

- T'as raison… je pense qu'on va s'amuser cette année… Malefoy en Préfet… Suffira de bien négocier et on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra.

Je suis à un mètre d'eux et je me délecte du visage pétrifié de ceux qui m'ont enfin vu arriver. Je tapote sur l'épaule du dernier interlocuteur et le voit devenir aussi blanc que la chouette de Potter.

- Si tu négocies assez bien, je pourrais même te montrer le tatouage que je me suis fais faire cet été…

Ouh… quel effet. Ils ont les yeux rivés sur ma manche que je commence à retrousser et j'entends leurs respirations se saccader. J'ai réellement envie de leur montrer mais… bien sûr que ce ne serait pas sérieux… pas avec Granger dans les pattes… pas tant que je n'ai d'autres solutions que d'obéir à McGonnagall.

Je jette donc mon bras en direction des calèches restantes et les voir partir d'un pas rapide. Je suis fier de moi… cette sensation de puissance est un remède pour mon orgueil mis à mal ces derniers jours. Sauf que… je me retourne en entends la calèche tirée par des animaux à l'allure plus que morbide et réalise que nous ne sommes plus que deux…

- Tu comptes dormir là cette nuit ?

- Non merci Granger… compte pas sur moi pour dormir avec toi… même dans un jardin aussi grand que celui-ci.

J'ouvre la porte et la laisse passer devant moi sous son regard médusé. Touchée… coulée. Je n'ai jamais aimé faire ce qu'elle attendait de moi, alors même si pour cela je devais me descendre au niveau de la galanterie pour une sang-de-bourbe, je le ferai.

Je n'ai jamais trouvé ces calèches très confortables… et à vrai dire, c'est toujours le cas. Je me tiens à la porte pour ne pas glisser et cogner malencontreusement une seule partie de son corps tout en regardant défiler le paysage en espérant que le calvaire finisse vite.

Si on m'avait dit que j'allais devoir me retrouver dans le même périmètre restreint que Granger… je me serai sans doute arrangé pour que ce soit en d'autre circonstance. Et dire qu'elle doit être aussi gênée que moi… Le regard dans le vide, elle a les bras croisés sur son corps et frisonne légèrement. Le temps passé sous la pluie britannique n'a pas que refroidi l'atmosphère.

- Tu as froid Granger ?

- A qui la faute ?

- Je peux rattraper ça si tu veux…

Si son regard avait pu lancer l'avada kedavra, je serais déjà mort une bonne dizaine de fois mais en attendant, je ne détache pas mon regard de ses yeux soudainement froids. Je n'ai pas peur… je dirai plutôt qu'ils m'attirent comme le danger peut séduire les plus vaillants.

Elle cède finalement et retourne à la contemplation du paysage, me faisant réagir sur le fait que j'avais sans doute dépassé le temps que m'offrait la morale, pour observer une fille de son rang. Je reprends mon jeu, décidé à ne pas lui laisser oublier ce tête à tête.

- A moins que tu n'ais peur que je te fasse du mal…

- Franchement Malefoy… a ce moment, j'ai plus peur pour toi que pour moi. Qui sais si j'arriverai à garder ma maîtrise.

- Et bien vas-y Granger… lâche toi… je ne demande que ça.

- Justement pour ça que je ne le ferai pas.

Je hausse les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais sans doute pas les mêmes idées derrière la tête. Elle détourne une nouvelle fois le regard… Salazard… le jeu sera facile avec cette fille… trop coincée sur le sujet… en même temps, c'était certain. Avec qui aurait-elle pu traîner ? Potter… selon les échos, il se serait fait la dernière des Weasley… quand à Weasley même… qui voudrait de lui ?

- Sujet sensible ?

- Qui ne te regarde pas surtout.

- Vas-y… avoue que tu as déjà eu des idées…

- De meurtre envers toi, oui. Mais jamais plus loin que ça… je crois que je fais assez de cauchemars pour ne pas me donner l'occasion d'en faire plus.

- Les défis ne me font pas peur…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais là ?

A vrai dire… non. Mais ça, elle n'est pas censée le savoir. Je n'ai fichtrement aucune idée du pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ça… sans doute que pendant un moment, l'idée ne m'est pas paru si écoeurante que ça…

- Je me dis juste qu'il serait temps que tu deviennes une femme Granger…

- Qui te dis que je n'en suis pas une.

Elle me souffle et je me sens idiot. Impossible… tout bonnement impossible mais en même temps, je n'en ai aucune preuve. Je me surprends à observer chaque parcelle de son corps, comme si j'essayais de trouver une marque quelconque qui pourrait me prouver le contraire.

- Cesse de faire ça !

- Laisse-moi m'instruire…

- Hum… je pensais que tu avais passé le cap depuis bien longtemps déjà… Malefoy ne serait pas le tombeur que les rumeurs décrivent ?

- Oh… alors comme ça tu t'intéresses aux rumeurs qui circulent sur moi ?

- Surpris ?

- De voir que rumeur ne veut pas forcément dire faux…

- Lève la tête !

Et oui… encore une fois mes yeux parcourent son corps… plus par défi que par envie. Quoique…

- J'essaye de comprendre comment quelqu'un a pu vouloir de toi.

- Et moi je vais te montrer comment plus personne ne voudra de toi.

Elle pointe sa baguette devant moi et je me contente de la regarder amusé. Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, en tout cas, j'aurais gagné mon pari. Elle a perdu son sang froid.

- Tu n'oseras rien faire…

- Personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir tué un mangemort.

- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en ta directrice ? Tiens donc… Granger en désaccord avec l'autorité. Si on m'avait dit ça…

- Je ne crois que ce que je vois… et la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu venais de tuer un enfant Malefoy.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable de me mentir… moi tuer un enfant… pourquoi pas une licorne tant qu'elle y est ?

- Crois moi que je vais te pister et je te coincerai à la moindre faute… même si pour cela je dois te coller plus encore que ton ombre.

- J'avoue que la proposition est tentante…

Elle se lève, sort et claque la porte devant moi. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'année commence de la meilleure des façons… mais au moins, elle promet d'être intéressante.


	5. Chapter 5

- Et bien vous voilà enfin ! La répartition a déjà commencé…

Il ne manquait plus que ça… une entrée digne de ce nom devant un collège qui, je suis sûr, n'avait pas besoin de ça pour parler de moi. Il faut avouer que ce petit bonhomme que je ne connais pas, aux cheveux hirsutes n'a pas vraiment usé de tact pour nous annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. Pas le temps de lui demander s'il fallait réellement que l'on rentre par les grandes portes, et au pire, le supplier pour que ce ne soit pas le cas, que déjà, Monsieur a usé de la botte secrète des professeurs : la petite porte bien au fond que personne ne voit.

- Merci Malefoy.

Tiens, c'est marrant ça, je crois bien ne jamais l'avoir entendu me remercier. Je me retourne vers Granger et la vois s'approcher de la porte en s'arrêtant au dernier moment pour me regarder d'un air agacé.

- Tu as besoin du tapis rouge en plus ? Tu devrais être content non ? Toi qui n'as pour seule aspiration que l'envie de te faire remarquer.

- Hum… me confondrais-tu avec un de tes piteux… amis. Genre cheveux bruns dressés sur la tête et nom aussi insupportable que l'arrogance dont il fait preuve.

- Non, je parle de l'être qui a tué un gosse et qui a le culot de revenir à Poudlard comme une fleur.

Voilà qu'elle repart dans son délire… Peut-être que ça l'amuse d'imaginer des choses aussi morbides que celle-là. Moi, je ne réagis pas, trop concentré pour ne pas qu'elle puisse lire le moindre sentiment de gêne sur mon visage.

Je m'approche et fais mine de lui tendre mon bras. Elle me regarde dépitée et j'en profite pour lui dire :

- Et bien quoi… la seule fois que je t'ai vu si nerveuse pour rentrer dans la grande salle, tu étais accompagnée de Krum. Cette fois, ce sera presque pareil…

- Sauf que le seul point commun que tu as avec lui, c'est le fait d'avoir un nom populaire…

- J'en ai un autre… crois moi.

Je ne la laisse pas me questionner, pensant qu'elle doit certainement imaginer des tas de choses, mais pas celle là. Des vagues souvenirs me rappellent que son nom est déjà apparu dans la liste des fidèles… Une liste qui parcourt le monde entier et bien sûr, qui n'a pas évincé la Bulgarie. En prise à des doutes, je préfère encore imaginer que ce garçon n'est pas des leurs… Quoique… Granger au bras d'un mangemort, je me demande ce qu'en diraient ces deux limaces qui la suivent à la trace.

J'ouvre la porte la tête haute, de toute façon, autant voir ces regards de mépris et mémoriser les destinataires. Pour sûr que ceux-la perdront pas mal de points… Je vois Granger avancer rapidement vers sa table tandis que moi-même je m'assois à la première place disponible. Je ne regarde personne… ne vois personne… Seuls les brouhahas incessants pourront peut-être me m'être mal à l'aise. Quoique…

Je ne sais pourquoi je regarde Granger de cette manière mais bientôt le regard assassin de Weasley me fait user de ce sourire qui apparemment l'énerve tant. Je suis passé maître dans l'art de deviner ce que l'on dit de moi et je lis sur ses lèvres un : « il ne t'a rien fait hein ? » auquel elle répond par un hochement de tête. Il n'a pas lâché mon regard et je suis certain de pouvoir le faire craquer si j'intensifie mon jeu. Je hausse alors mes sourcils et mords ma lèvre inférieure dans un signe provocateur. Je me dégoûte moi-même en pensant à la signification d'un tel geste mais rien ne vaut le rouge qui est apparue au bord de ses oreilles.

Je vois sa main se poser sur son banc, prêt à faire un bond en avant jusque ma table ou personne ne manquera de le voir.Mais Hélas, miss-je-sais-tout l'a déjà rattrapé d'un geste vif. Sans m'avoir vu, elle a su préparer la réaction de son… ami. Qu'à cela ne tienne… je tiens Weasley par le bout de la baguette.

Qu'il est bon de retrouver le calme d'une chambre en solitaire. Avec un peu d'effort, je me sens comme chez moi. A ça de plus que je n'ai pas l'appréhension de voir surgir mon père, baguette en avant. Quoique…

Un hibou vient frapper ma fenêtre et je me surprends à l'accueillir sans même réaliser que ceci pourrait être dangereux… je détache la lettre et laisse repartir l'animal en refermant cette fenêtre qui a refroidi l'atmosphère.

Un papier noir… de l'encre rouge… un cachet de la même couleur. Et mon sang fait frémir mes tempes. Les souvenirs me reviennent et je crains de lire cette écriture qui confirmera ma soudaine angoisse. En effet…

_Assignataire de la noble mission,_

_Je vous confirme par cette présente lettre notre présence à chaque instant dans ce qui doit être votre devoir. Vous ne savez encore rien de ce dernier, et ceci ne changera pas tant que tout risque de les voir user de sorts pour vous soudoyer sera présent. D'ici là, votre ordre premier est de gagner leur totale confiance, même si pour cela, vous devez vous assigner à des tâches ingrates._

_Laissez de côté votre fierté et s'il le faut, abaissez vous à leur niveau. Ceci pour la bonne cause, bien sûr._

_Nous vous ferons parvenir d'autres ordres au fur et à mesure que vous redeviendrez celui que vous étiez._

_P.S : votre survie tient dans la confidence de ce reçu._

Pas de signatures… rien qui pourrait assurer mes peurs ou les déjouer. Je me sens complètement perdu et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que je laisse tomber cette fichue lettre jusqu'au sol, où elle prend feu.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire et tout d'un coup, seuls les derniers mots résonnent dans mon esprit… je dois me taire. Coûte que coûte, je dois me taire… Et puis qui sait, peut-être que cette fichue lettre n'était pas pour moi. Ou alors… peut-être que c'est simplement une mauvaise blague… Ou un test. Oui ça doit être ça, un test.

Je commence tout juste à me rassurer, me posant sur mon lit et vidant du mieux que je le peux mon esprit que quelqu'un vient frapper à ma porte... je sens mon cœur s'emballer au souvenir fugace de cette lettre dont l'odeur de brûlé enivre encore la pièce. Dans un geste pitoyable, j'attrape ma baguette dans la poche de mon pantalon et je me lève pour ouvrir la porte furtivement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de discerner le visage de celui qui vient m'effrayer à une heure aussi tardive qu'un cri vient frapper mes tympans… Granger…

- Voici le courage légendaire des Gryffondors…

Elle a porté sa main à son cou, comme pour mieux reprendre sa respiration et me fusille du regard.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ta réaction est un peu… extrême ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je cris en voyant un mangemort pointer sa baguette sur moi ?

Cette fois, je n'ai plus du tout envie de rire… ce mot me frappe en pleine poitrine et je ne peux pas prendre le temps de peser ma réaction.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça…

Les mots glissent entre mes lèvres et je les joints à un sifflement de colère. Elle perçoit mon mal-être, je le sais et je me sens tout d'un coup idiot. Je ne dois pas la laisser continuer sur sa lancée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te rappeler une nouvelle fois ton rôle de préfet…

J'avais oublié… quelle réjouissance, je vais passer une heure à arpenter les couloirs pour chasser ceux qui oseraient s'y balader au-delà du couvre feu.

- Bien Granger… Gryffondor et Serdaigle… ça te va ?

- De quoi tu parles là ?

- Et bien on se partage les tâches non ?

- Pas vraiment… nouvelles réformes, on ne se sépare pas.

Et bien voilà, ça ne sera pas une heure mais bien deux… deux heures à supporter miss-je-cris-pour-rien… Finalement, ça doit plutôt me rassurer non ? Je ne serais pas tout seul… mais ne dit-on pas : mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ?

Je referme la porte et commence mon bout de chemin. Si je dois la supporter, autant qu'elle ne décide pas en plus de l'emploi du temps toute seule.

- Ca sert à rien de te presser, on n'aura pas fini plus vite.

Où est la logique dans ce propos ? Je me retourne et marche à l'envers, sourire aux lèvres, au moins, si je ne réplique pas, elle n'aura pas tout à fait gagné. Et en effet, la voilà déjà qui soupire et passe en trombe devant moi, me poussant au passage. Et je réplique :

- Vas pas aussi vite Granger… tu viens de dire que…

- Je sais ce que je viens de dire Malefoy… mais là c'est pour ta santé que j'ai peur. Si je te vois encore faire ça, je te jure que je vais…

- Faire quoi ?

Je sais de quoi elle veut parler mais apparemment, ça a l'air d'avoir un certain impact sur sa morale.

- Ce sourire idiot…

- Lequel ? Celui-là ?

- Je vais te…

Elle ne va rien faire… ça c'est sûr car déjà, elle a fait volte-face et notre tournée s'achève déjà… au bout de deux heures interminables de silence seulement rompu par quelques soupirs de ma part. Je rejoins enfin ma chambre… avec elle.

- Bon et bien rien à signaler…

- A croire qu'ils sont sages comme des images… ou ils ont peut-être peur de nous. Quoique s'ils t'avaient entendu crier…

- Ferme-la Malefoy.

- Ok ok… et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagner… je suis gêné de te laisser sur le pas de la porte mais… vois-tu je suis assez pudique et c'est pas deux heures de balade qui vont me décoincer…

- Tu…

- … mais je n'ai aucun remord à te laisser rejoindre ta chambre comme une grande. Tu ne risque rien n'est-ce pas… surtout que tu n'es pas… seule.

Touchée… elle détourne la tête embarrassée et la hoche négativement. Enfin quelque chose qui se termine bien… Elle s'apprête à partir quand je la rattrape :

- Ah oui… j'oubliais presque… mon rôle m'incombe de surveiller les allers et venues clandestins…

- Ne joue pas à ça…

- Oh que si… Weasley, t'iras expliquer à tes amis pourquoi votre maison commence son année avec un nombre de points négatifs. Sur ce… je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et surtout… enfin, ne traînez pas trop dans les couloirs, on ne sait pas sur qui on peut tomber. Et les ragots circulent rapidement ici…

Ma besogne finie, je regarde Weasley sortir de derrière se mur où il se croyait à l'abri de mon regard. Le feu aux joues, il rejoint Granger et sort de ma ligne de vue. Au moins, j'ose espérer qu'il ne reviendra pas demain…


	6. Chapter 6

_Assignataire de la noble mission,_

_Une nouvelle fois, nous avons pris la décision de vous rappeler vos ordres provisoires. À la vue des derniers événements, et selon les dires de vos personnes proches, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas disposé à faire des concessions sur votre fierté d'appartenir à un rang noble. Ceci, vous en conviendrez, est tout à votre honneur. Néanmoins et pour cette fois, nous vous rappelons qu'il est de votre devoir de vous faire appréciez de la basse société sorcière. _

_Nous vous laissons la satisfaction de savoir par vous-même lorsque ceci sera fait. Dans ce cas, il serait préférable de nous envoyer une missive relatant le fait, et nous prendrons alors la décision de vous envoyer d'autres ordres. Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'ici quelques semaines, au pire, vous conviendrez du fait que nous serons en droit de nous inquiéter pour la mise à bien de votre devoir. Dans ce cas, les mesures nécessaires seront prises._

Qu'est-ce qu'un bon réveil ? Celui où l'on reçoit une lettre si suspecte que l'on se demande si l'on dort encore. Je crois savoir qui sont ces hommes et pourtant, il me semble clair qu'il m'était dangereux d'espérer un retour en grâce. Cette fois, je n'ai rien demandé et c'est eux qui viennent me cueillir dans cet endroit que je croyais impénétrable.

Je laisse tomber la lettre, ne sursautant même plus sous les flammes qui en jaillissent et file sous la douche. Là-bas au moins, j'aurais un peu de tranquillité. Quoique…

Les jours s'écoulent et se ressemblent… rien n'est plus vrai que cela. Ma vie au château est bercée par ma mission de préfets et les mots que j'enchaîne avec Granger… Mais même là, quelque chose cloche. Je l'assiège de propos malveillants par la force de l'habitude mais la délectation de son dépit n'est plus présente.

Et puis, il y a ces lettres… elles s'enchaînent au fil des jours et j'en viens à me demander s'il ne faudrait pas que je me confie à quelqu'un. A force de les voir brûler sur le parquet de ma chambre, j'ai l'impression que l'odeur de brûlé s'est collée aux murs.

En fait… je crois bien que j'ai tout simplement peur… Mais c'est normal hein ? Après tout, eux qui m'ont pris pour un sac de farine à taper, eux qui m'ont fait jurer de ne pas chercher à les revoir, eux qui m'ont pris pour un traître… Des lettres auxquelles je ne saurais répondre, ne sachant même pas de quoi elles peuvent bien parler. Alors je me contente de les recevoir et de les lire, en espérant qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs erreurs.

Le mois de novembre est arrivé. Je n'ai parlé à personne… personne ne semble avoir compris que quelque chose clochait. Je continue à me rendre dans le bureau de McGonnagall chaque semaine et tremble de peur en imaginant qu'un jour, elle puisse avoir l'idée d'utiliser de nouveau le veritaserum. Dans ce cas là, j'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort.

- Malefoy, tu décolles oui !

Et dire qu'elle s'amuse à jouer les espionnes… collé le long d'un mur, elle observe des premières années qui ne savent pas encore que la foudre va leur tomber dessus. Elle m'exaspère… le pire c'est qu'elle va se contenter de les sermonner gentiment et peut-être même leur retirer quelques points. Pour le peu que ceux-là soient futés, ils viendront leur dire qu'ils se sont perdus, elle les croira et nous seront entrain de perdre vingt bonnes minutes à les ramener dans leur dortoir.

Décidemment, je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça… Je lui passe devant et l'entends à peine soupirer. Déjà les marmots me regardent avec leurs airs pitoyables de gamins paumés. Encore un peu et j'en aurai les larmes aux yeux.

- Dites donc les avortons… votre maman a oublié de mettre une boussole dans votre cartable ? Ou une montre peut-être… Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas lire l'heure ?

Ils me regardent pétrifiés et je sens la main de Granger m'arracher l'avant-bras. Elle commence à prendre des libertés la petite. Mais je la laisse faire, histoire de lui montrer que quoi qu'elle fasse, je ne prendrai pas garde à sa petite personne égocentrique.

- 22H. Des enfants de votre âge devraient être au lit après avoir bu leur biberon de jus de citrouille. N'essayez plus de jouer aux grands… Vous allez rejoindre gentiment vos dortoirs et je vous retire 10 points chacun pour nous avoir fait déplacer jusqu'ici.

Bingo, ils se sauvent en courant et je jubile en voyant la mine dépité de Granger. Je dois prendre le dessus…

- Bah quoi Granger ? Je viens de nous faire gagner dix bonnes minutes.

- T'avais peut-être pas besoin de te comporter comme ça avec eux !

- Et bien quoi ? Ce ne sont pas des Gryffondors à ce que je sache. Leurs points en moins nous donnent de l'avance.

- Tu es pitoyable…

- … et pathétique.

Tellement prévisible en plus. Je connais sur le bout des doigts chaque petite chose qui l'exaspère. Elle en devient presque fatigante et ennuyeuse de prévisibilité…

- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour cette fois.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je réalise que Granger a raison. On a fini pour aujourd'hui. Arrêtés devant les escaliers menant à la tour des Gryffondors, je sais qu'elle va me quitter là, comme si j'allais croire qu'il s'agissait d'un raccourci pour se rendre à ses appartements. Je lui fait un signe de tête et la laisse s'éloigner, avec pour seule idée en tête, l'envie d'en savoir plus sur ses ballades en solitaire.

Les murs défilent devant mes yeux avides de curiosité et je m'amuse à la voir accélérer et jeter des coups d'oeils furtifs en arrière. Granger qui défie les règles… je dois avouer que j'aurais été triste de mourir sans avoir connu ça.

Pourtant, je déchante bien vite quand je la vois s'arrêter devant la tour des Gryffondors. Je me suis fait avoir comme un novice en matière d'espionnage. Elle a juste pris le temps de faire un petit détour… histoire peut-être de… de me faire tourner en rond.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je ressens le besoin de me montrer, peut-être qu'elle prendra le fait que je l'ai suivie pour une victoire mais au moins, elle n'aura pas celle de me voir honteux. Je prépare mon plus beau sourire et l'entends :

- T'avais besoin de venir jusque là hein ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas…

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai rien d'autres à faire que de suivre une… une fille comme toi dans les couloirs alors que je pourrais…

- Te fatigue pas… et oui je te croyais assez pathétique pour ça.

Salazar, j'allais dire cette injure qui m'aurait fermé les portes de sa confiance. Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Comme si j'avais un instant eu l'idée d'avoir sa confiance… Non… j'ai juste essayé de m'éviter une lettre de menace.

- Et bien… fais-toi attaquer… je m'en contre fiche… enfin… pas vraiment.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, se demandant ce que je viens pouvoir lui dire. Elle ne s'attend sans doute pas à ça :

- Bah oui… si tu meurs là, j'aurais tout le boulot à me taper seul jusque la fin de l'année.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Malefoy !

Oh… Weasley. J'aurais dû m'en douter un instant. Il semble énervé, mais sa réaction n'est rien comparée à celle de Hermione. Soudainement rouge, elle a l'air gênée de cette situation qui pourtant n'a rien de… quoique… Weasley… Granger… tous les deux dans un couloir vide…

- Je n'ose pas te poser cette question… de peur que la réponse me donne des sueurs froides pendant très longtemps.

J'ai vu juste… il est prêt à foncer sur moi… et la main de Granger se referme sur la sienne. Pathétiquement écoeurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Je me tourne encore et toujours dans ce grand lit froid, incapable de trouver le sommeil qui me manque pourtant. C'est vrai qu'une lettre écrite de la main de mangemorts ferait office d'énergisant pour n'importe qui mais ce qui me trouble encore plus, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ces fichues lettres ne sont pas l'unique cause de mon insomnie.

Granger… dans les bras de Weasley. Je savais bien que cette vision allait m'empêcher de dormir pendant un bon bout de temps. Quand même, il y a des choses qui sont hors normes… quoique je fasse, je n'arrive pas à voir cet idiot de première sortir avec une fille est aller jusqu'à… nan, Weasley à l'esprit d'un gamin, il doit également avoir ce qui va avec.

Je n'arrive même pas à m'en convaincre… et dire qu'il souriait… comme pour se moquer de moi. Il peut se la garder sa fierté d'avoir une copine, quand on voit la tronche de cette dernière.

Rien à faire… je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose. Il m'a vaincu et même s'il ne le sait pas, ça me fout un coup. Ca c'est sûr. Mais maintenant, c'est à moi de faire tomber la balance. Ouai… c'est bien ça. Je vais lui faire regretter son attitude et bientôt, ce sera moi qui le regarderai avec ce sourire en coin. Même si l'idée d'avoir une relation rapprochée avec Granger me file des frissons.

Le soleil traverse les rideaux miteux de ma chambre et je comprends que ma nuit est achevée. De plus, j'en ai la certitude lorsque de nouveau, un hibou grand duc vient frapper ma fenêtre et attendre non sans un boucan pas possible que je vienne retirer ce morceau de parchemin noir comme du charbon.

De nouveau, mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine et je me sais incapable de réfléchir lorsque ma main tremblante vient retirer la ficelle qui le retient à la patte de l'animal.

_Assignataire de la noble mission,_

_Nombres de lettres vous furent envoyées, et nous les savons reçues. Par ce fait, nous prendrons en compte votre silence et vous montrerons ce qui arrive à ceux qui défient nos lois. Vous ne pourrez pas dire que nous ne vous avions pas prévenu. Et je ne peux vous donner pour seuls conseils que de vous trouver dans les jardins de votre collège, à coté des buissons au nord du saule cogneur en ce jour du mardi 14 octobre à 22Heures précises. Si pour une raison quelconque vous ne vous y trouvez pas, nous serons dans l'obligation de mettre en place les mesures nécessaires pour protéger nos secrets et nous débarrasser des mauvaises recrues dont vous ferez parti. _

Je me laisse tomber sur le vieux fauteuil, m'agaçant à voir la feuille trembler entre mes mains. Cette fois, je suis dans de beaux draps et les portes se ferment une à une. Je ne vois aucun choix s'offrir à moi. Je ne peux pas en parler à qui que ce soit et cette histoire de menace que j'ai fait avaler à la vieille McGonnagall semble plus crédible que jamais.

Un rendez-vous… après le tours d'horizon des couloirs… ce soir même. Si je n'y vais pas, ils me tueront… si j'y vais… ils me tueront peut-être aussi…

La journée passe et j'enchaîne les bourdes… j'ai eu le culot d'aider Londubat à se dégager de la marche cassée. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, c'est sûr, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Granger m'a vu. Je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de pousser cette idiot pour qu'il dévale les autres marches et pour ainsi rattraper ma réputation mis à mal mais cette fois, c'est le professeur Chourave qui m'a vu. Des points en moins… des heures de retenues en plus.

Puis, je me suis enfoui par le premier couloir qui apparaissait, mauvaise idée… couloir isolé… serpentards en vue… j'ai un nez cassé et du sang qui a coulé sur ma robe. Je suis arrivé en retard au cours de potion, on m'a retiré des points pour mauvaise présentation. Et dire que les pulls tricotés des Weasley ne leur valent jamais ce genre de retrait.

Cette journée est bientôt achevée et pourtant, je ferais tout pour que les quelques minutes qui me restent durent une éternité. Même si je dois les passer en compagnie de Granger.

- Presses-toi Malefoy…

Oui mais non… aucunes envies de me presser même si je sais qu'un retard de quelques minutes serait une bonne raison pour un doloris en bonne et due forme.

- Il nous reste plus que le quartier de tes amis les serpentards… tu devrais être content…

Elle ne pourrait pas se taire un peu ? Fichtre, c'est quoi cette manie qu'ont les filles à pas pouvoir se la fermer trente secondes ? Même dans les moments les plus intimes, elles sont capables te demander un truc genre : « chéri t'as pensé à racheter de la poudre de cheminette ? ».

- Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Pomfresh.

- Quoi ?

Elle s'est arrêtée et pointe son doigt vers mon nez qui ressemble à tout sauf à cet organe qui nous sert à respirer.

- Toi peut-être mais moi, je ne suis pas du genre à aller à l'infirmerie pour un petit bobo…

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? Laisse-moi me souvenir…

- La ferme Granger.

Le penser c'est bien, le dire c'est encore mieux.

- Qui t'as fais ça ?

- Qui te dis que quelqu'un m'a fait ça ?

- Oh tu te frappes tout seul maintenant… la prochaine fois, si tu as besoin d'aide, appelles-moi.

Je m'apprête à riposter quand je vois sa baguette frôler mon nez endolori. Je frissonne à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir des idées plus sadiques que moi et ne peut m'empêcher de respirer bruyamment lorsque je l'entends murmurer un sort.

- Garde ton merci.

Je rouvre les yeux et voit que la bosse qui bouchait ma vision a disparu. Au moins j'aurais l'air présentable pour ce soir… ce soir. Mince… 21H58.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je viens de faire demi-tour et déjà la voix de Granger me rattrape.

- On a pas fini !

- Non mais j'ai pas confiance en toi. Je vais voir Pomfresh et lui demander de m'ausculter.

Ca c'est parfait… et trop rapidement, les jardins s'offrent à moi. Je m'avance en tremblant vers le saule cogneur, et je sers ma baguette contre mon torse. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais… ça me rassure presque.

- Ponctuel… un bon point pour toi Drago.

Mon propre père se trouve devant moi et c'est loin de me rassurer…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Te remettre dans le droit chemin fils… te rappeler que tu es un mangemort et que de ce fait, tu as des comptes à nous rendre.

Des feuilles se chiffonnent derrière moi et si je n'avais pas aussi peur de le voir utiliser sa baguette le temps que j'aurais le dos tourné, j'aurais regardé ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de ce froissement.

- Ne t'avises plus de jouer à l'homme invisible Drago où je serais obligé de t'y aider… tu ne voudrais pas devenir un fantôme n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… non père.

- Bien, tu m'as reconnu, il y a du mieux. Alors souviens-toi de toutes les autres choses aussi… Appliques à la lettre ce que les hiboux t'apportent.

Je le vois s'éloigner, plus surpris d'être encore en vie et en un seul morceau que je ne sursaute même pas en sentant la main de Granger étreindre mon bras. Je me retourne alors et ai juste le temps de remarquer que c'est bien son poing droit qui va frapper mon visage.

- Ca Malefoy, c'est pour nous avoir menti à tous.

J'ouvre le seul œil qui reste valide et vois pour la seconde fois de la journée, sa baguette rencontrer ma peau. Incroyable… une sang de bourbe qui aura eu ma peau aujourd'hui…

Sauf que l'éclair aveuglant ne jaillit pas de sa baguette… sauf que l'éclair aveuglant ne me frappe pas moi… mais bien elle. Je me retourne et vois l'ombre encagoulée de père me faire signe et s'éloigner dans la forêt interdite. Je ne sais pas si c'est de la compassion pour cette fille qui gît à terre, je ne sais pas si c'est l'antipathie ressentie à l'égard de mon père qui me fait faire ça… mais me voilà la baguette en l'air, lançant des éclairs en sa direction… Trop tard, je le sais.


	8. Chapter 8

- Où allez-vous Mr Malefoy ?

Je me retourne en soupirant. Je fuyais, je l'avoue. Comment rester ici en sachant qu'à la minute où Granger se réveillera, je serai un homme mort. Pourtant, je n'ai pas le courage de me battre et je fais demi-tour pour suivre cette vieille chouette jusqu'à son bureau.

- Buvez ça.

Voilà, finalement, je ne vais pas attendre le réveil de Granger pour avoir une mort pathétique… Oh bien sûr, il me suffirait de faire semblant de boire ce veritaserum mais pour quoi faire ? J'en ai marre de toute cette mascarade je ne sais pas où j'en suis et si tout pouvait s'arrêter, ça ne serait pas plus mal.

Le nectar glisse dans ma gorge et je m'en délecte comme la première fois. J'avais oublié que j'avais soif.

- Vous allez tout me raconter de votre journée… du début jusque la fin.

Et je me lance dans un monologue lassant, relatant tout de cette lettre de menace reçue le matin même jusqu'au rendez-vous au nord du saule cogneur.

- Vous n'avez pas eu un instant l'idée de prévenir quelqu'un pour vous venir en aide ?

- Non, pas si c'était pour perdre votre confiance.

- C'est votre vie que vous avez failli perdre… Vous n'aviez pas vu que Miss Granger était derrière vous à ce moment là ?

- Non, je n'en avais aucune idée. Je l'ai vu seulement quand… quand mon père est reparti.

- Votre père Mr Malefoy… Personne d'autre ?

- Non… juste mon père.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il est venu vous dire ?

- Il m'a demandé de suivre les ordres qu'il me donnait dans les lettres.

- Je pensais qu'ils vous avaient évincé. N'est-ce pas ce que vous nous aviez dit ?

Salazar dis moi quand tout ça va cesser. Elle me fatigue avec ses questions et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je connais déjà la fin de cette histoire. Finir ma vie dans un trou à rats. Car non, ils ne me tueront pas… ils se contenteront de me faire souffrir.

- C'est ce que je vous ai dit et c'était vrai.

- Je n'en doute pas Mr Malefoy. Vous pouvez disposer et… désormais, veuillez nous prévenir lorsque vous aurez ce genre de nouvelles…

Et en plus elle croit être drôle à me faire souffrir comme ça. Je reste assis et j'attends patiemment qu'elle m'annonce ce que sera réellement la fin de ma nuit… de ma vie. Sauf que…

- Je vous ai demandé de disposer.

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Bien sûr que c'est tout. Vous vous attendiez à quoi ?

- Je… pas à ça.

- Vous avez fait preuve de bravoure aujourd'hui… c'est la seule chose que vous devez retenir. Pour le reste… je suppose que tout le monde fait des erreurs non ?

Là soit c'est un gros piège dans lequel je tombe les yeux fermés, soit elle est devenue complètement sénile.

- Ca ne va pas ? Reprenez un peu d'eau…

Elle me fait un signe de tête vers le verre que je viens de poser et un monde s'écroule autour de moi. De l'eau… pas une seule trace de cette potion de vérité. J'ai tout déversé avec de l'eau. Quel crétin.

- Vous devriez peut-être passer la nuit à l'infirmerie… vous m'avez l'air très… choqué.

Je ne réponds pas et je me retrouve malgré moi allongé sur un lit aux draps blancs, regardant Weasley tenir la main de sa dulcinée endormie. Pathétique… Je tire le rideau d'un geste las… moi qui avait cru échapper au réveil de Calamité Granger… La nuit risque d'être courte.

Et en effet, elle fut courte. Je tente de jouer à l'endormi mais je ne peux qu'entendre les gémissements que laisse échapper cette sang de bourbe… fatigué, agacé et énervé contre cette infirmière qui n'est pas capable de faire son boulot, je me lève et me dirige vers elle d'un pas tanguant. Mon seul espoir était qu'elle fut encore endormie, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Raide et froid, son corps trahit la psychose qu'elle est en train de vivre.

- Granger… tu m'empêches de dormir.

Ses lèvres tremblent et sa main attrape la mienne sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose pour m'en dégager. Dans d'autres circonstances, il m'en aurait fallu deux fois moins pour refreiner une envie de vomir.

- Ils sont là ?

- Qui ça ? Les monstres qui se cachent sous ton lit ? Par pitié ne me demande pas d'aller vérifier.

- Les mangemorts Drago, c'était bien eux hein ?

- Oui…

Elle m'a appelé Drago ? Ce détail qui en est un me trouble. Et je suis incapable de dégager mon regard de ses yeux brillants.

- McGonagall m'a dit que… que tu avais visé l'un d'eux.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

Elle me dit non de la tête et je me sens respirer de nouveau. Tout irait pour le mieux si elle ne tenait pas fermement ma main dans la sienne et si elle n'était pas disposée à la garder prisonnière.

- Tu dois dormir…

- Reste-là…

- Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de tes propos Granger ?

- Je ne veux pas rester seule.

- Là ça me rassure… c'est pas moi que tu veux mais quelqu'un… dis moi… on parle du courage légendaire des Gryffondors… où est le tien ?

- Au même endroit que ton ambition de serpentard.

Elle m'a vaincu… ce soir, rien ne va… je ne suis pas celui que je veux être, au même titre que le choc de cette attaque l'a touché. Je ne peux pas la blâmer. Cette Hermione n'est pas Granger et je la préfère ainsi.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, maugréant contre ce collège qui n'a même pas les moyens de mettre des fauteuils auprès des lits. Cette fois, je sais que je ne dormirai pas. Et tant mieux, j'ai une chose à faire qui attendra tout juste le petit matin. Je ne dois pas le rater.

Elle par contre, ne met pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil… et quand ceci fut fait, je ne sais pourquoi je n'ai pas trouvé la force de retrouver mon propre lit. Je la regarde comme un idiot, la fille à qui j'ai sauvé la vie. C'est bizarre cette sensation qui s'empare de moi… Je suis heureux de voir le soleil forcer les rideaux… au moins, je n'irai pas jusqu'à penser des choses réellement honteuses pour quelqu'un de mon rang.

Les couloirs sont vides et le chemin jusqu'à la volière me semble plus monotone que jamais. Je sais ce que je vais faire et j'en suis tellement sûr que je n'y pense plus. Ceci fait, je suppose qu'il ne se passera plus de choses dans le genre avant très longtemps. Et d'ici là, j'aurai trouvé le courage de tout dévoiler… d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Ma main tremble sur le parchemin et mon écriture rythme la danse mortuaire de cette lettre :

_A ceux qui attendent de moi d'être ce que je devrais être,_

_J'ai bien reçu tous vos messages et cette nuit m'a éclairé sur ma position vis-à-vis de vous. Il est maintenant clair que mon destin ne peut être différent de celui que notre maître a décidé. Je suis certain d'œuvrer pour rendre au monde toute sa virtuosité. Ainsi, c'est un grand honneur pour moi, d'avoir reçu un ordre mettant en cause une participation si grande._

_Je m'excuse pour ces quelques jours où je fus baigné dans un brouillard qui me faisait perdre toute notion de prestige, et vous prie de m'envoyer en retour les prochains ordres._

_D.M._


	9. Chapter 9

Il fait un froid de détraqueurs ici… si ça continue on va me retrouver gelé dans ma chambre, esseulé et tenant ma baguette contre moi de peur d'une nouvelle attaque. Le mois de novembre et là, flegmatique… Voilà maintenant un mois que je reçois chaque jour des ordres à suivre, ou plutôt un ordre : faire ami/ami avec ces gens qui m'ont donné l'hospitalité. En clair, je dois jouer, encore et toujours.

Ce qui me rend le plus mal à l'aise je crois, ce sont les soirées que je passe avec cette sang-de-bourbe. Je m'efforce de répondre à ses questions et de ne pas paraître choqué de sa nouvelle façon d'être à mon égard. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens respecté. S'ils savaient…

Cette fichue conscience me gâche la vie… dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu être heureux. Je n'ai plus d'autre choix, je dois obéir…

20 heures… je viens de rejoindre ma chambre après avoir passé le dîner au bout de la table, comme chaque jour. Une chose est bonne, j'ai retrouvé le respect de ceux de ma maison. Enfin une bonne nouvelle, je peux manger sans avoir peur qu'on ait jeté un sort de rejet sur mon assiette.

20H10 on frappe à ma porte et je sais que c'est pour rejoindre une salle du second étage, là où quelques professeurs et élèves m'attendent pour faire une mise au point. Selon eux, tout ceci est pour filtrer les agissements de certains traîtres. Des traîtres qu'ils croient être évincés du collège. S'ils savaient le nombre de noms que je tais… Je me rends compte au fil de ces réunions que Potter à une détermination qui est presque suicidaire et que Weasley fait parfois preuve d'une lucidité qu'il a dû développer au contact de Granger.

Je me demande ce que je fais parmi eux… quoique, je me doute que je suis le seul élève qui ait un contact prolongé avec la maison de ce bon vieux Salazard… Auraient-ils finalement confiance en moi ?

- Mr Malefoy…

Voix exaspérée de la vieille McGonnagall qui me réveille dans mon état second. Elle sait que je ne vais pas bien, c'est un fait et les remontrances vont finir par peser lourd. Je lève le regard, elle me fait un signe de tête vers la sortie. Je vais devoir attendre la fin de cette réunion dehors et essuyer ses reproches préparés.

Reproches auxquels je m'attendais…

- Bien Mr Malefoy… quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mis à part le fait que je m'attends à une nouvelle attaque à chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, tout va bien…

- Quelque chose vous laisse à penser qu'il peut y avoir une nouvelle attaque ?

- Je…

C'est quoi ces questions ! Où est le piège ? Bien sûr qu'il peut y avoir une nouvelle attaque ! Nom de Salazar, nous sommes en temps de guerre !

- Vous voulez dire, mise à part le fait que la guerre éclate dehors ?

- Je veux dire avez-vous eu des informations extérieures Mr Malefoy ?

- Non.

Non sec et je l'espère persuasif. Elle scrute mon regard et je m'efforce de ne pas cligner des yeux. Enfin elle semble lâcher prise et je respire pour la première fois de cette entrevue.

- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Je n'ai plus le droit à la faute. Ses lunettes n'ont pas suffit à cacher le doute que traduisait son regard.

Je traîne mes pieds jusqu'à cette porte et la pousse le plus lentement possible. Et dire que ma journée n'est pas encore achevée. Je dois faire ce fichu tour des couloirs avec pour seule compagnie une sang-de-bourbe qui a perdu de sa vivacité à mon égard.

D'ailleurs, elle doit être là à m'attendre. Avec un peu de chance, ce retard l'aura mis en boule. Ca romprait cette monotonie épuisante.

Sauf que… à peine ai-je franchi le pas de la porte que je vois la silhouette de Potter se dessiner. J'aurais envie de lui lancer un sarcasme dont moi seul ai le secret… j'ai déjà le sujet… lui dans les bras de Weasley fille… mais un parchemin à la couleur noire me revient en tête et je passe devant lui sans même un coup d'œil, jusqu'à ce que j'entende :

- Malefoy…

Je ne me retourne pas et continue ma route jusqu'à je ne sais où, tout en tentant de lui répondre avec un ton neutre :

- Potter…

- Je t'attendais… et la politesse veut que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

Salazar… garde ton sang froid Drago… pense aux mangemorts qui t'attendent… ta mission… ton devoir… gloire qui en succède… fin de Potter…

- Je vais t'écouter… pas par politesse hein… juste parce que la curiosité me pousse à savoir ce qui a pu te convaincre de me parler.

- Je suppose juste qu'il faut grandir un peu.

- Va droit au but. J'ai pas envie de passer la soirée dans un couloir avec toi.

- Moi non plus… Bon… tu ne seras jamais mon ami, c'est un fait… je te déteste, c'est un autre fait.

- Tu attends que je te répondes quoi là ? Moi aussi je t'aime…

Il grimace… le gamin. Je trace mon chemin et me fiche bien de ce qu'il raconte. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de ne pas craquer et peut-être aurais-je le courage de le faire parler de sa mission. Quoique… ça m'obligerait à écrire une nouvelle lettre au mage.

- Tu me laisses finir… c'est pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus. Simplement, je suis conscient de l'effort que tu as dû faire pour quitter les mangemorts et… tes parents.

- Accessoirement.

- Si… si tu veux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à dire ça mais apparemment, ça lui a fait de l'effet à Potter. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées et j'ai presque l'espoir qu'il se taise enfin. Mais Salazar, quelle piplette…

- J'ai pas réellement envie d'être agréable envers toi… Mais… il y a une chose que je ne peux pas ignorer, c'est que tu as sauvé la vie…

- Je t'arrête là. J'ai pas besoin de ton merci. Si je l'ai fait, c'est que ça devait être fait. N'importe quelle personne qui n'est pas un mangemort aurait fait pareil non ? Alors garde ta salive pour embrasser Weasley et laisse-moi tranquille.

J'accélère le pas… mauvais couloir… mauvaise rencontre. Au moins, j'ai enfin mis la main sur mon binôme. Si seulement elle n'était pas en train d'embrasser ce rat d'égout. Plus fort que moi, je m'emporte…

- Granger, où est ta morale de préfet. Tu me fais perdre mon temps sous prétexte de butiner avec Weasmoche ? Magne toi ou je te laisse là sans aucun remord.

Le regard ahuri des deux bêtas tarde à me faire regretter mon comportement. Et déjà l'épaule de Potter m'éjecte le long du mur et je le vois tirer Weasley loin de nous. Ne reste plus que moi et le regard assassin de cette fille.

- Il me semblait bien que ta pseudo normalité ne pouvait durer Malefoy.

- Il me semblait bien que tu oublierais assez vite que tu me dois la vie.

- Parce que tu ne me dois pas la tienne ? Excuse moi d'avoir oublier le moment où un mangemort m'a attaqué dans le jardin de Poudlard. Mais s'il y a une chose que je n'ai pas oublié, c'est ton regard cette nuit là… dans la bibliothèque… ma baguette sur ta tempe… cette enfant démuni de vie dans la salle d'à côté…

J'accélère de nouveau le pas et sens mon sang battre mes veines. Je dois garder mon calme et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Ces propos sont si vifs que je me demande parfois si réellement, ce sont des fabulations. Mais quelle idée… ça en est. Je n'aurais jamais pu tuer un enfant… jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as perdu la parole dis moi ? Tu as peur de dire des choses que tu regretterais ? Genre… tu es un mangemort et tu te sers de ta position ici pour envoyer des informations à tes supérieurs ? Tu es un mouton… juste suivre… jamais mener.

- Je te jure Granger, qu'un jour tu regretteras tes propos.

Je m'arrête, tremblant sous la colère et l'envie de faire éclater tous ces mots qui embrument mon esprit. Je la vois rouge, les points serrés et les yeux lançant des éclairs qui n'ont d'égaux que la colère de mon maître lui-même. Mon maître… je m'écoeure… j'ai envie de vomir des insalubrités à son égard. Je le hais… je me hais.

Je ne sais plus qui je suis, mais elle est celle que je dois convaincre, celle qui me met au pied du mur, celle qui ne peut pas gagner…

J'empoigne sa chemise et la colle le long de moi. Elle ne bouge plus et la sensation de son corps se relevant contre moi au fil de sa respiration saccadée me file des frissons.

- Ecoute moi bien Granger… je peux être qui je suis mais pas un mangemort… encore moins un esclave de cet homme vil… Je ne suis peut-être pas d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis… je ne serais sans doute jamais comme Potter, à écouter tes petits malheurs… plutôt mourir qu'être à la place de Weasley et t'amener dans mon lit… je n'ai pas tes idéaux mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me mettre dans le même sac que lui. C'est compris ?

Elle ne bouge pas et je sens son souffle butter contre mon cou. Les secondes s'écoulent et je me rends compte que pour la première fois, je la regarde comme une fille qu'elle est. Jusqu'à ce qu'un froissement lointain se fait entendre. On détourne la tête et on voit la silhouette d'un serpentard s'éloigner dans les couloirs…

Je viens de me faire prendre à moins de cinq centimètres de la bouche d'une sang-de-bourbe.


	10. Chapter 10

Encore une journée comme les autres… petit déjeuner dans la grande salle et soupe à la grimace à la table des serpentards. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être lunatiques ceux-là. Mais après tout, je ne les changerai pas.

Je retourne à la lecture de ce journal qui traînait là depuis un moment et ignore la silhouette de Granger qui s'approche de moi. En vain puisque la voilà qui m'impose une tape sur le dos et commence son monologue sans quitter du regard ce groupe de premières années qui joue à « qui touche gagne ».

- On commencera le tour des couloirs une heure plus tard ce soir. Avec le match de quidditch des Gryffondors contre les Serdaigles, le professeur McGonagall estime qu'il vaudrait mieux laisser un peu de temps à chacune des deux maisons pour fêter leur victoire.

- Donc en clair, ce soir on commence par la tour des Gryffondors et on finit par celle des Serdaigles.

- C'est pas ce que je viens de dire Malefoy.

- Si, tu viens de dire qu'il fallait laisser le temps aux gagnants de savourer leur victoire. Tu ne penses quand même pas voir les Gryffondors l'emporter cette fois ?

- Tu m'exaspères. Tout ça pour te dire que ce serait sympa d'être à l'heure cette fois… je compte pas me coucher au lever du soleil.

- Bien bien…

- Tu… rien à ajouter ?

Son regard est suspicieux mais je suis trop occupé à lire sur les lèvres de ces premières années pour prendre le temps de lui répondre. Ils ont trouvé leur cible et s'ils n'étaient pas aussi trouillards, ça ferait un moment que ma chère consoeur se serait retrouvée avec un bol de flocons d'avoines pour masque de beauté.

Je relève mon regard vers elle, un sourire en coin, torturé entre l'envie d'assister à ce spectacle divertissant et mon devoir de mangemort qui m'impose un semblant de sympathie à son égard.

Des chouettes rentrent dans la salle… une lueur noire… je choisis mon camp. Ma main empoigne son poignet avec force et je la fais basculer sur mes genoux sous le brouhaha de ces débutants en la matière. Une bouillie jaunâtre vient voler au dessus de nos têtes, lui arrachant un cri strident de fillette. Me voilà jubilant tandis que les fautifs s'enfuient avec leur courage.

J'ai tout juste le temps de relever la tête que je vois un éclair fendre le plafond et stupéfixier les jeunots. Salazar merci, le petit prof que je considérais comme un gnome est passé par là. Avec la rapidité d'un vautour, il me livre ces inconscients et je jubile devant la mine dépitée de Granger. Cette fois, j'ai eu le dessus.

- Dis-moi Granger, t'attends que je te donne la béquée aussi ?

Je la vois rougir en me lançant son coup d'oeil assassin. Enfin elle libère mes jambes et je me lève pour rejoindre les nouvelles statues sous le regard de la grande salle.

En un coup de baguette, je les libère du sortilège et leur fait signe de rejoindre le couloir, bientôt suivis par Granger qui sans doute vient s'assurer que quelqu'un pâtira de ce moment de solitude intense.

- Qui touche gagne… vous ne savez pas viser… Ca va peut-être vous étonner mais je sais qui a fait ce coup… qui aurait pu être drôle si réussi. Donc pour vous donner la possibilité de vous entraîner, je vous y colle tous les six… une semaine de retenue avec…

- Les elfes de maison.

Elle a de ces pensées parfois… mais j'avoue que cette idée me plaît autant que je l'aurais détesté si on avait dû me l'infliger. Je la regarde et l'écoute poursuivre sous le grognement des six autres.

- Ca vous permettra de voir ce que c'est que de nettoyer les dégâts faits par des élèves qui n'ont aucun respect pour autrui.

La voilà qui nous tourne le dos et rejoint de nouveau ses amis… me voilà seul avec ces six là qui me dévisage avec une expression de dégoûts qui ne me fait ni chaud ni froid.

- T'es un traître Malefoy… et les traîtres sont punis.

- J'ai surtout un devoir et que vous soyez de ma maison ou pas, je me dois de m'y conformer.

- On ne parle pas de ton rôle de préfet…

Et me voilà de nouveau seul dans un couloir. Je soupire et décide d'aller finir mon jus de citrouille. Mais avec la chance que j'ai, je ne serais pas surpris de ne plus le trouver à sa place.

Qu'est-ce que je peux être pessimiste… Qui aurait voulu d'un verre à moitié vide ? Le voilà devant mon journal et je le saisis pour le boire d'une traite.

Je n'ai jamais vécu un cours aussi long que celui là… long et mortel. J'en ai la nausée rien qu'à y penser et ma vue se trouble bizarrement. J'aimerais dormir… dormir et faire cesser ce mal de tête qui vient fignoler le tout.

Je suis incapable de voir la silhouette du professeur, comme volatilisé, je ne perçois que du brouillard et de temps à autre un bourdonnement semblable à une conversation lointaine.

Mes membres s'engourdissent et je ne peux que sentir une substance chaude quitter mon corps par la bouche sans pouvoir l'en empêcher. Je ne maîtrise plus rien et mon esprit semble enfin quitter ce corps qui se fait de plus en plus douloureux de minutes en minutes.

_- Un empoisonnement sans doute… les symptômes le trahissent. Mais nous n'avons pas encore trouvé par quoi et surtout par qui…_

Et dire qu'on parlait d'un Poudlard sûr. Le pauvre gamin qui s'est fait empoisonner doit bien en rire. A moins qu'il n'en soit mort.

Mes yeux sont fermés et je dors. Ce rêve est bizarre quand même… ça me prend pas mal d'effort de comprendre de quoi peuvent parler ces voix qui s'éteignent et se rallument au rythme de ma respiration.

_- Personne n'a rien vu ?_

_- Ceux qui étaient à cette table, sans doute mais comment les faire parler._

Je dors peut-être mais je ne suis pas fou, ils parlent de la table des Serpentards. Pour qui nous prennent-ils ? On est solidaires… parfois.

_- Il me semblait bien que l'appartement en dehors ne serait pas du luxe. Mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit plus suffisant. Il va falloir renforcer sa protection et éviter le plus possible qu'il ne soit en contact avec d'autres élèves._

Et bien celui-là n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, Poudlard va devenir pire qu'une prison…


	11. Chapter 11

- Mr Malefoy, vous comprenez qu'on ne pas prendre le risque de vous laisser ici durant la période de noël.

Pourtant si on pouvait m'achever, faut avouer que ça arrangerait mes affaires. Voilà plus d'un mois que ces fichus sorciers, qui osent se faire appeler médicomage, n'ont toujours pas trouver de remède pour guérir les effets retardés de l'empoisonnement. Voici plus d'un mois que ces fichus sorciers qui osent se faire appeler professeur n'ont toujours pas trouver le moyen de mettre la main sur mes empoisonneurs.

- Nous avons donc décidé de vous héberger dans…

- Ok ça me va.

Où que j'aille, je sais que je touche à mon but. Enfin je vais directement être lié à cet ordre du phénix. D'ici quelques jours, ma mission prendra fin et je pourrais enfin vivre la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Mais d'ici là, je souffre le martyre avec ces membres qui ne veulent obéir à mes ordres qu'une fois sur deux.

- Bon et bien… vous pouvez disposer.

Je me lève en boitant comme un abruti, me cogne à tous les meubles comme ce même abruti et atteint enfin un couloir vide.

La semaine s'écoule, la neige aussi. D'ici quelques heures je pourrais envoyer ma localisation à mon maître. D'ici quelques heures, je serais pour lui quelqu'un de supérieur à tous ces moins que rien qui se contentent d'agir sans réfléchir.

Et me voilà à traîner une valise derrière moi pendant que mes yeux mes jouent encore des tours. Me voilà incapable de discerner la moindre ombre. Alors je m'adosse à un mur, sachant pertinemment que ça ne durera que quelques minutes au plus.

Je suis aveugle… certes mais pas sourd. J'entends des pas se rapprocher de moi et une robe qui se froisse. Granger… manquait plus qu'elle.

- Malefoy, besoin d'aide ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude…

- Fais pas le crétin.

Elle m'arrache le bras en prenant ma valise mais je suis dans un tel état que je me fiche de savoir qu'une fille a pris le dessus. Et je sens sa main prendre la mienne pour me tirer à l'extérieure du château, là où comme pour tous les autres, une diligence m'attend.

- Installe-toi. Je te rejoins.

- Tu fais le chemin avec moi ?

- Le chemin et les vacances aussi.

La voilà qui me quitte en me laissant dans une détresse encore plus profonde. Non seulement si je ne retrouve pas la vue je serais incapable décrire dans mes lettres l'endroit où je me trouve mais en plus de ça, il va falloir que je me coltine Granger pendant quinze longs jours.

Je laisse ma tête tomber le long du dossier, frottant mes yeux d'un geste las. Rien à faire… trouble, toujours trouble, et encore trouble. Il n'y a guère que ces voix qui me parviennent distinctement :

- 'Mione… tu me dis s'il y a un problème…

'Mione… que c'est mignon. Weasley fait ses adieux à sa sang-de-bourbe. Salazar pourquoi veux-tu me torturer de telles manières ?

Et les voilà qui s'embrassent… si mon énergie n'était pas occupé à essayer de retrouver ma vue, je crois que j'en aurais vomi mon repas de midi.

- Bon et bien on est parti…

Soit aimable Drago… d'ici quelque jour elle ne sera plus qu'un esprit errant dans une maison pourrie. Car c'est sûr qu'avec la chance que j'ai, je ne peux que passer mes vacances dans une maison pire que celle des Weasley. Si c'est possible…

Et c'est possible… a peine ai-je eu mis les pieds dehors que je distingue une maison si petite et usée que je me demande si elle pourra réellement passé ses quinze jours sans qu'une pierre vienne m'assommer dans mon sommeil.

- Et bien, je savais que vous deviez passer inaperçues mais à ce point là…

- De quoi tu parles Malefoy ?

- De votre point de ralliement… votre QG quoi.

- Désolé de te décevoir mais figure-toi que tu n'as pas encore mérité assez de confiance pour qu'on te permette de mettre les pieds dans notre QG comme tu dis.

On se calme… décidemment, quand la poisse nous tient, elle ne nous lâche pas. Non seulement je me suis laisser avoir mais en plus de ça, c'est pas demain que sonnera la fin de ma mission.

Il fait noir, froid et humide et nous sommes tous les deux devant les pas de cette maison perdue en plein milieu de la campagne.

- On attend quoi pour rentrer ?

- La clé.

- La clé ? T'es une sorcière ou pas ?

- Parles moins fort Malefoy. On pourrait t'entendre…

Machinalement j'abaisse ma voix et je reprend en sortant ma baguette :

- Si on peut pas parler, j'espère au moins qu'on peut voir.

Pas le temps de lancer un lumos que ma baguette sort de mes mains. Je me retourne affoler et voit la mine de ce professeur qui semble me suivre partout. Salazar que veut-il ?

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça mon gars.

Et voilà que Hermione lui tend sa propre baguette. Salazar dis moi qu'elle est folle ?

- Mais on ne va pas rester sans baguette !

- Pas de magie ici… tu n'en auras pas besoin. Et c'est le meilleur moyen pour passer inaperçu.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce poison a dû prendre en otage mon cerveau… j'ai du mal comprendre… pas de magie ? Passer inaperçu ?

La porte s'ouvre et j'ai l'impression de me trouver projeter dans un autre monde. De la poussière à perte de vue, de la lumière sans feu et des appareils qui font de drôles de bruit. Je suis en plein cauchemar. Ca ne peut-être que ça.


	12. Chapter 12

Un lit poussiéreux dans le grenier poussiéreux d'une maison poussiéreuse. Pourtant, je reste allongé là, nullement pressé de rejoindre ce qu'ils osent appeler cuisine. La faim me torture, certes, mais mourir de ça ou de la typhoïde…

Et pourtant, un étrange bruit semblable à celui d'un animal qu'on égorge me tire de ma torpeur. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « cours », je me retrouve à dévaler deux à deux les escaliers grinçants de cette maison.

Je traverse le couloir et fonce vers le seul endroit qui semble être animé : la cuisine. Essoufflé et apeuré, je retrouve Granger face au fourneau, pas plus gênée que ça par le bruit qui n'a toujours pas cessé.

Instinctivement pourtant, je me colle le long du mur et jette un regard froid vers la cours de cette maison. De l'herbes hautes et des boites empilées les unes sur les autres avec des morceaux de grillages. Quelque chose bouge là-dedans…

- Et bien Malefoy, tu es drôlement pâle, t'as vu un fantôme ?

Qu'elle abrutie cette fille, si ça continue comme ça, elle va nous faire repérer. Je prends son bras et l'attire vers moi, lui montrant du doigt ces fameuses boites semi-ouvertes qui me posent tant de problème. C'est à ce moment là que surgit un nouveau cri me faisant sursauter… et la faisant rire.

- Ah non… apparemment, t'as pas vu un fantôme, t'as juste entendue un coq…

Un coq… allez savoir ce que c'est mais en tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air à sa vue, spécialement dangereux et sanguinaire.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, sans même avoir le courage de justifier mon attitude fortement risible, il faut l'avouer.

- Tu racontes ça à quelqu'un Granger et tu es morte…

- Hum… je me demande qui ça pourrait intéresser… Rita Skeeter…

- Si cette blatte en arrive à savoir quoi que ce soit je…

- Bonjour l'ego démesuré de Mr Malefoy, tu te crois vraiment capable de faire la une des journaux ?

Reste calme Drago, le jour viendra ou tu pourras te venger mais en attendant, c'est elle qui porte ton petit déjeuner entre ses mains.

- Tu aimes les œufs ?

Encore un peu et on pourrait jouer le petit couple parfait. Si encore elle n'était pas ce qu'elle était : une sang de bourbe. Je tends mon assiette sans répondre et la laisse me servir. Pas aussi douée que les elfes de maison, mais au moins, j'ai le bonheur d'avoir quelqu'un à mon service. Ou presque… à peine ai-je fini de manger qu'elle me rattrape en me faisant un signe vers l'évier.

- Tu crois pas que je vais me taper la vaisselle toute seule hein ?

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais me baisser à ce niveau là ?

- Tu ne pourras qu'en sortir plus intelligent, tu sauras faire la vaisselle, façon moldu.

- Je me fiche de savoir faire quoi que ce soit façon moldu…

- En attendant, soit tu m'aides, soit tu te débrouilles pour le reste de ton séjour ici. Ce qui veut dire… aller chercher tes œufs dans le poulailler et rencontrer Mr le coq qui ne sera sans doute pas très heureux de te voir débarquer chez lui et prendre ses enfants…

J'ai toujours su qu'elle était très douée pour trouver les arguments qui font mouche. Je suis pitoyable, pris au piège, complètement à la merci d'une petite Gryffondor prétentieuse.

Et me voilà à plonger les mains dans une eau poisseuse, même pas digne de remplir la baignoire de la famille Weasley. J'en arrive encore à me demander ce que je fous là…

- Tu me dire pourquoi on est obligé de venir dans une maison moldu ?

- Parce que c'est plus facile de passer inaperçu ici.

- Oh… et tu peux me dire pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie ?

- Pour ma propre sécurité.

- Tu plaisantes là ?

- Peut-être pas…

Elle m'exaspère cette fille… mais c'est bon, elle a gagné, je laisse tomber. De toute façon, quoi que je dise ou je fasse, ça ne pourra qu'empirer mon séjour ici. Alors autant la mettre de mon côté et jouer le petit toutou. D'ici là, elle se sera vendue et aura dévoilé la faille. Je n'aurais plus qu'à trouver un hibou et mettre au courant mes supérieurs.

Et les jours s'égrainent… je passe mes journées devant ce petit écran qu'ils appellent Télé et essaient de garder les yeux ouverts devant une émission ennuyeuse où de petits points blancs se battent contre de petits points noirs. De temps à autre, Granger passe la main à Potter et là, le but du jeu et de rester loin l'un de l'autre. Parfois même Weasley se mêle à l'histoire, et cette fois, j'essaie de le coller pour me distraire un peu. Dans tous les cas, ils jouent tous aussi bien les hypocrites que moi. J'en suis même arrivé à avoir une conversation civilisée avec eux : le quidditch. Bien sûr, faut éviter de montrer distinctement ses préférences, mais c'est un mal pour un bien, tant que c'est un retour dans le monde sorcier.

Ce soir là pourtant, dès leur arrivée avec d'autres membres de l'ordre, je suis évincé de la conversation et relégué dans ma pseudo chambre. C'est bien la première fois que je remercie cette maison d'être pire que le gruyère. J'avais compris… les hommes avaient frappé fort et ils avaient besoin de bras. Les pauvres imbéciles, s'ils pensaient réellement y trouver le mage… aucune chance de le voir apparaître tant que leur armée ne sera pas plus affaiblie…

Et voilà Granger qui remonte et frappe à ma porte… je saute sur mon lit et fait mine d'être occupé à compter le nombre de tâches qui couvrent le plafond.

- On est tout seul pour ce soir…

- Hum…

- Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi ?

- Je suppose que si vous m'avez envoyé ici, c'est pour pas que je le sache.

Elle hausse les épaules et s'assois sur mon lit. Elle a de la chance que j'ai pas confiance en mes draps et que je garde mes habits pour dormir.

- Ca à l'air grave cette fois…

Salazar, fais moi devenir sourd, je sens qu'elle va me déballer sa vie.

- J'ai toujours l'impression que…

- On est en temps de guerre, fallait pas t'attendre à ce que ce soit facile.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? On ne sait même pas de quel côté tu es !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant ça ne t'empêche pas de rester seule avec moi ? Simplement parce que tu veux mourir en martyre ? Dis moi de quelle façon tu veux mourir et j'exaucerai peut-être ton souhait…

- Tu te crois drôle ? Je te rappelle que je t'ai vu tuer un gosse !

- Arrête de me rabâcher ça tu veux !

Elle se lève de nouveau et pointe ses yeux féroces sur moi. Je me mords la lèvre, elle a cette manie récente de pouvoir me faire sortir facilement de mes gonds… moi l'impassible Malefoy.

- Je veux bien croire que ton empoissonnement t'a ravagé le cerveau ! Peut-être même te pousse à des actes que tu ne désires pas mais…

- Mais je viens de te dire que je n'étais ni un mangemort, ni un tueur d'enfant ! Et mon cerveau est assez performant pour voir que tu me prends pour un con !

Je suis à mon tour debout et la colère m'a poussé à me rapprocher d'elle… je suis à quelques centimètres de son visage et le sang fait bourdonner mes oreilles. Elle m'a poussé à bout… elle a réussi… et elle m'attire indéniablement.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça… peut-être mon cerveau paralysé comme elle dit… ou peut-être juste le désire… Mais me voilà en train presser mes lèvres contre les siennes, forçant l'entrée de sa bouche et m'amusant à la tourmenter. Le résultat de cette expérience me choque presque… et je découvre dans cet échange une sensualité que je refusais de lui attribuer.

Et soudain, la nature de sa personne reprend le dessus dans mon esprit… Salazar, j'embrasse une sang de bourbe et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en prend du plaisir.

Je me recule bien vite et suis intrigué de la voir devant moi, les yeux fermés. Mon esprit doit vraiment être embrumé car je ne peux refreiner l'envie de retenter l'échange : elle ne m'a pas repoussé. Mais cette fois pourtant, ça main rencontre avec force ma joue et j'enrage de m'être fait avoir. Je m'efforce de garder ce sourire qui l'énerve tant et lui fait remarquer pour ne pas qu'elle gagne tout à fait :

- Je ne te savais pas aussi libertine… c'est Weasley qui va être content.

Au moins, j'aurais gagné la possibilité de la faire marcher…


	13. Chapter 13

_Juste une petite annonce pour vous dire que je viens d'écrire la fin de cette fic, que les prochains sont longs et qu'elle en contiendra 18. De plus il y aura également une suite dont je vous dévoilerai le nom plus tard, pour ne pas gâcher LA surprise de cette fic. Merci d'être là..._

_Caly..._

La neige a fondu mais les couloirs sont toujours aussi chiants à garder. Le mois de mars a pointé le bout de son nez, avec lui la pluie et les élèves grouillant là où il ne le faut pas. Et oui, je suis toujours coincé ici, sans avoir réussi à trouver le moyen d'écourter ma mission. Alors je subis Granger chaque soir et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, je suis amené de plus en plus souvent à croiser Weasley et St Potter le balafré.

Qui l'aurait cru, j'ai réussi à survivre à tout ça. J'en arrive même à ne plus ressentir cette envie oppressante de faire de Granger un squelette accroché à la plus haute tour, et parfois même, je me dégoûte à penser que cette fille peut être intéressante.

Et pourtant, j'aurais bien des raisons de vouloir écourter sa vie de sang de bourbe… surtout lorsque, comme ce soir, j'erre dans les couloirs à sa recherche. Il est dix heures passé et je suis sûr qu'on a offert quelques points à des élèves défiant mes règles. Ainsi, remonté, je traîne mes pas en parcourant ce couloir d'habitude bondé, commençant bizarrement à m'inquiéter pour elle. C'est vraiment pas dans son habitude de manquer de telle manière à son devoir, je dirai même qu'elle préférait manger un escargot avec sa coquille plutôt qu'engranger un tel retard.

Et voilà qu'au détour d'un couloir, j'entends un bruit de robe froissée et un reniflement semblable à ceux de ces premières années qui n'ont pas encore appris à se servir d'un mouchoir. Tant mieux, j'avais besoin de me dégourdir un peu. La baguette en avant et le sourire aux lèvres, je m'avance sur la pointe des pieds, près à stupéfixier le fraudeur. Je sais, on n'est pas habilité à se servir des baguettes sans danger imminent, mais parfois ça a du bon de ne pas traîner Granger dans ses pattes.

Hélas, quand c'est pas son jour, même la potion de chance ne peut plus rien pour nous. Je découvre la fille que je cherchais, assise par terre et la tête entre les bas. Je n'ose plus bouger, totalement… surpris. Jamais j'aurais cru voir Granger pleurer… pas elle. Elle aurait préféré mourir que de pleurer devant moi. Je suis presque déçu, je la croyais plus forte que ça… et plus fière.

- Granger… sèches tes larmes, on a du boulot.

Elle ne m'avait pas vu… j'évite de la fixer et je fouille dans mes poches pour lui tendre un mouchoir que je ne retoucherai certainement plus… a moins d'un bon sort désinfectant.

- Laisse-moi Malefoy.

Bien sûr que je ne fais jamais ce qu'on me demande, bien sûr que je ne fais jamais ce qu'elle me demande. Je m'approche et laisse tomber le mouchoir sur ses genoux, la regardant me démonter du regard.

- Tu lui as dit hein !

Et bien, le contraire m'aurait étonné aussi. Je suis à l'origine de tous les malheurs du monde. Pire que la boite de pandore, ma mère a fait la plus grosse bêtise de l'humanité en me mettant au monde.

- Trois questions : Quoi, qui et quand ?

- A Ron… pour le baiser.

Alors là, désolé mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas très correct.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais gâché une chance de te faire chanter sans aucune raison ?

C'est bien la première fois que j'arrive à lui fermer le clapet. La voilà qui retourne dans la méditation de ses chaussures et me laisse seul dans une posture assez difficile. Si je ne la presse pas un peu, je risque de ne pas me coucher avant le lever du jour et si je la brusque de trop… je risque de ne pas me coucher avant le lever du jour.

Je m'adosse donc au mur qui lui sert de dossier et essaye de comprendre :

- Dois-je en déduire que toi et Weasley c'est du passé ?

- Ca t'amuse ?

- Non ça m'indiffère. Simplement, si le temps que tu vas passer à pleurer un idiot qui n'a pas confiance en toi doit empiéter sur mon temps de travail… alors je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux d'essayer de… t'aider.

- J'ai nullement besoin de ton aide.

- Et bien c'est parfait. Dans ce cas, tu vas lever ton cul et venir m'aider.

Bien entendu, y'a pas plus butée qu'elle. Elle reste là et je me mets à soupirer bruyamment, tapant mes mains le long du mur.

- Visiblement, tu ne connais pas la raison du pourquoi il est parti ?

- Il n'est pas parti… c'est moi.

De mieux en mieux. Cette fille pleure le mec qu'elle vient de larguer… et quel mec. Dans ce cas là, elle aurait mieux fait de rester avec.

- J'aurais jamais dû… je suis une idiote… c'est normal qu'il se pose des questions… je passe plus de temps avec toi qu'avec lui.

- OH ! Je t'arrête tout de suite princesse… c'est pas du tout normal, c'est même immorale. Faux vraiment avoir de la bouse de dragon dans le cerveau pour imaginer qu'entre toi et moi il puisse… y avoir autre chose qu'une relation purement professionnelle.

- T'essaie de me rassurer là ?

- Nan, j'essaie de te faire réagir pour pouvoir avoir un peu plus que trois heures de sommeil cette nuit…

- T'as raison… faut que j'y aille… je vais tout lui expliquer.

Exactement… ce que je n'ai pas dit. Mais la voilà déjà en train de remonter le couloir en sens inverse, juste avant que mon cerveau se mette en position « on ». Me voilà à lui courir après, pour lui demander :

- Tu comptes me faire attendre jusque quand là ?

- T'as qu'à le faire tout seul… t'es grand… je te promet qu'il n'y a pas de coqs tueurs qui rodent par ici.

Salazar, me voilà rôdant dans les couloirs, esseulé et fredonnant des chansons débiles pour couper la monotonie du lieu. Sûr que si je me fais prendre j'aurais la honte, mais aussi une nouvelle proie pour le maître chanteur que je suis.

Une heure de solitude, ça change un homme. Me voilà dans l'aile des Gryffondors, et j'essaie de faire du bruit pour attirer mes proies à l'extérieurs… là où ils ne devraient pas être. Je commence à perdre patience, revenant à la logique, personne n'allait sortir de là… juste au moment où enfin une porte s'ouvre et me fait jubiler.

Que de mieux qu'une proie avant d'aller dormir ? Hermione en train de pleurer pour la seconde fois. Grrr ça fait deux fois qu'elle me fait le coup dans la soirée. Je range ma baguette, dépité, et la suis sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

Voilà dix bonnes minutes qu'on déambule ainsi, moi m'amusant à la voir frapper les murs, elle ne sachant rien de ma présence. Jusqu'à ce qu'aux abords d'un couloir que je connais très bien, elle tombe à genoux et sanglote comme… un enfant qui semble revenir de bien loin dans mon esprit.

- Granger… faut pas rester là…

Elle ne bouge pas, ne réagit pas… ma voix est sereine mais pas mes gestes. Je l'entoure de mes bras et la soulève pour la mener je ne sais où.

Je ne sais quoi penser… cette fille n'est pas Granger la courageuse, la vaillante et la fière. Cette Granger est une gamine qui pleure la perte de son petit ami. Simple petit ami. Il fallait vraiment être idiot pour ne pas comprendre ses explications… c'est moi l'idiot, j'avais oublié qu'il était question de Weasley.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'esprit aussi embrumé qu'elle à ce moment là et c'est sans réellement l'avoir prémédité que je l'allonge sur mon lit et la recouvre de toutes les couvertures.

Elle s'endort et je suis ailleurs. Je m'empêche de penser à quoi que ce soit qui me ferait regretter ça. Et je ne retiens pas ma main qui caresse ses cheveux et mes lèvres qui frôlent les siennes pour lui dire bonne nuit.

Je rejoins le fauteuil et sombre à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.


	14. Chapter 14

Les jours se suivent et ni elle ni moi n'avons plus reparlé de cette fameuse nuit. Personnellement, j'essaie de ne plus y penser et j'y arrive. Les souvenirs deviennent flous et je me concentre sur ma mission… enfin… Il est faux de dire que je fais de mon mieux, je l'avoue… j'ai de la sympathie pour cette fille, et oui, je l'avoue j'en ai presque honte. Mais en même temps, qui ira le savoir ? Oui je passe beaucoup trop de temps avec elle mais, c'est ça aussi ma mission non? Me rapprocher d'eux pour mieux les vendre ?

Alors je l'écoute me déballer sa vie et tout sur cet idiot de Weasley qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que c'est à moi, Drago Malefoy qu'elle parle. Parfois même elle se met à pleurer et va se cacher derrière un livre dans notre salle de travail. Alors je la laisse tranquille et lui apporte une simple tasse de thé, avec un sucre et demi et une demi cuillère de sirop de violette.

Après ça, qui pourrait encore me dire que je fais mal mon travail ? Je suis appliqué, c'est certain et je redoute le jour où… je devrais l'achever de mes mains.

Cette fois pourtant, ce fut le reniflement de trop. Je suis incapable de dire pourquoi ça m'exaspère autant. Peut-être parce qu'il me paraît improbable de pleurer pour un crétin comme Weasley… improbable qu'elle ait cédée au jeu si futile qu'est l'amour… improbable qu'on puisse pleurer pour ça alors qu'on a tout juste l'âge pour un mariage forcé. L'amour n'existe pas et cette chose que j'ai assimilée depuis bien longtemps, elle vient de le comprendre de la plus rude des façons.

- Cesse de pleurer tu veux… ça ne le fera pas revenir.

Je sais, j'ai peut-être pas les mots pour remonter le moral, mais faut pas trop m'en demander quand même. Il s'agit de Granger la sang-de-bourbe, je vous rappelle.

- Puis surtout, je te rappelle qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre… t'as peut-être pas envie qu'il te voit dans cette état là… Ca me coûte de dire ça mais je pense que tu as trop de fierté en toi pour te rabaisser à ce niveau là…

Comment fait-elle pour me jeter un regard aussi noir alors qu'il est mouillé par des larmes intarissables ?

Habituellement, j'ai toujours un mouchoir dans ma poche et tout aussi habituellement, je viens vers elle pour lui tendre. Cette fois pourtant elle me regarde et ses larmes redoublent encore.

- Quelle imbécile je suis pour pleurer devant toi…

- Quel imbécile est-il pour te pousser à pleurer devant moi…

Il en faut vraiment de la volonté pour lui dire de telle chose… quoique…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça avec moi ? A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? Tu veux me faire chanter c'est ça ? J'ai plus rien à perdre tu sais…

Je tire sa chaise d'une main forte et m'installe sur la table en face d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle puisse croire un instant que sa soudaine sincérité va faire plonger ma partielle confiance en moi.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à me montrer sous un nouveau jour, non ? Je me pose aussi beaucoup de question sur toi… pourquoi es-tu aussi faible que ça… ça me déçoit presque. Je te croyais battante…

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles, non ? Des déceptions amoureuses, tu en as déjà eu…

- Joue pas à ça avec moi… j'ai eu l'intelligence de ne pas m'attacher à mes conquêtes… Pourquoi être buté et croire qu'on est assez fort pour passer au dessus des défaillances de ce sentiment ?

- C'est l'espoir qui fait vivre…

- Il n'y a pas plus pauvre que celui qui ne vit que d'espoir…

Elle me fixe encore et toujours… qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire qu'elle n'était pas une battante… Elle l'est, c'est certain. Et son regard rempli de tant de choses arrive à me faire tomber de mon piédestal.

- A quoi ça sert de vivre une expérience sans espérer qu'elle aille plus loin qu'une simple histoire de…

- De ?

Cette fois elle baisse la tête… Sainte Hermione, certains mots embarrassent encore ta conscience.

C'est pas de ma faute… elle me pousse à chercher ses limites. Celle là en est une mais elle sert de bouclier à…

Ma main glisse derrière sa nuque et mon corps quitte cette table. Elle a enfin levé les yeux vers moi et je ne peux plus reculer… je ne le veux pas. Je dégage les quelques mèches qui entravent l'objet de mon désir… ses lèvres qu'elle ne sait pas encore exploiter tout à fait. Je ne sais pas si elle va me repousser… mais mes expériences passées ne laissent aucune place au doute.

Mes yeux se clorent et mes lèvres ferment la distance qui les sépare des siennes. Je ne veux pas la brusquer et arrête là cette expérience qui redeviendra honteuse quand elle ne sera plus auprès de moi.

- On a du boulot…

Potter et Weasley… pourquoi ne sont-ils pas arrivés juste quelques secondes avant… ou après ?

- Vous êtes surtout en retard. Prenez garde, j'aurais eu le temps de la violer plus d'une fois.

- Tu te crois drôle Malefoy ?

- On n'a pas la même notion d'humour à ce que je vois Potter… Le sujet du jour ?

- Faille à la volière.

Bon sujet en perspective… Nous voilà à parler de volatiles. Enfin, je connaissais déjà le problème comme ils disent et je suis étonné que rien n'ait été fait auparavant. Jusqu'à ce que Hermione dise :

- Si on bloque l'accès à la volière… Poudlard deviendra pire qu'une prison.

- Sans oublier le fait qu'on n'est pas obligé de recevoir et d'envoyer les hiboux de la volière.

C'est qu'il est perspicace parfois Weasley… Ils sont exaspérant quand même. Parler d'une chose sans solution. C'est génial… Je me doute qu'ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de parler de leurs missions ou techniques d'attaques devant un suspecté mangemort mais quand même, me faire subir ça…

- Y'a aucune solution… à moins de menacer de tuer chaque fraudeur… Faites pas cette tête là. Je plaisante… Quoique l'Avada Kedavra n'est pas aussi dur à lancer.

Trois regards froids sur moi… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça et je pense que j'ai plutôt intérêt à me faire petit.

La réunion se finit enfin et je me retrouve une fois de plus seul avec Granger. Intéressant…

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Et après tu veux qu'on arrête de te suspecter. Tu sais qu'à l'heure qu'il est, tes paroles viennent sans doute d'être rapportées…

- Peut-être…

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Salazar faites la taire… Je hausse les épaules et tente le tout pour le tout. Une nouvelle fois, je la torture dans son estime en déposant un simple baiser sur ses lèvres et fais demi-tour pour rejoindre ma chambre avant que…

- Malefoy ! Ca ne veut pas dire que…

- Différence entre sentiments et simple désir…

Salazar baffe moi, je viens de dire que je la désirais, non ?

Retour sur terre sans parachute. Déjà dans ma chambre un hibou m'attend et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Ils ne peuvent pas être au courant hein ?

_Cher Mr Malefoy,_

_Nous avons le regret de vous informer de la mort de votre père Lucius Malefoy en ce jour du 24 avril. Son corps vient d'être retrouvé et porte la marque d'un meurtre. Nous serons fier de ce qu'il a fait en tant que mangemort réputé et c'est avec tous les honneurs qu'il a quitté la vie. _

_Néanmoins, étant le seul fils de vos parents, vous prenez donc la direction de ses affaires. Mais en vue de la loi 15/3 des règles établies par notre mage pour la protection des sorciers au sang pur, votre famille ne récupéra tous ses droits et prestiges que lors de la venue au monde de votre premier fils, né de l'union de votre sang à celui d'une famille tout aussi pure. _

_Dans le doute nous vous rappelons qu'est considéré comme sang pur toute famille ne comptant que des membres sorciers depuis au moins 7 générations._

_Je vous prie d'agréer toutes nos condoléances…_

Et bien on ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très doués pour annoncer ce genre de chose. Mon père est mort. Rien dans cette phrase ne me décroche la moindre sensation. Mon père est mort… et alors ? Un père est un père à partir du moment où il a contribué à notre conception… le terme papa est bien plus compliqué.

Ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est cette histoire de prestige… Comme ça la famille Malefoy n'existe plus ? Tout ne reposait que sur mon père ? J'enrage à comprendre ce fait. Ce qui faisait ma fierté n'a plus lieu d'être. A moins que…

Etre père… si père l'a pu, je le peux aussi non ? Trouver la mère est une autre question. Toute fille de sang pur âgée de 17 ans est mariée d'office. Père l'avait prévu pour moi aussi… une fille que je n'ai jamais vu… qui n'a pas ses 17 ans. Alors je fais quoi moi ? J'attends patiemment qu'elle ait passé sa puberté ? Même pas en rêve. Mon père n'est plus là pour mettre la pression… mon prestige n'existe plus… Personne ne voudrait d'un crétin comme moi pour gendre.


	15. Chapter 15

Qui a dit que le mois de mai était merveilleux ? Je suis allongé dans l'herbe et je fais mon marché au sang pur, en vain… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai l'impression que ces fils de mangemorts sont au courant de tout. Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai reçu une enveloppe remplie de faux galions avec un petit mot : « en souvenir de ta fortune déchue ». Je n'ai plus d'argent, c'est un fait. Mais je suis le presque heureux propriétaire d'un manoir… enfin… dès que ma mère ne sera plus là. En bref, je n'ai rien et je dois faire comme si tout allait pour le mieux en draguant ces filles qui se prennent pour les reines de la terre. En même temps, je ne vais pas les blâmer, qui irait épouser un gars comme moi ?

Ma seule chance est encore de trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas au courant… autant dire qu'il faudrait user d'une potion d'oubli, vu la manière dont la nouvelle a parcourue les couloirs des Serpentards.

Et puis, j'évite de penser à l'idée que si je trouve quelqu'un qui accepte de me donner un fils, cela voudrait dire que je quitterais à jamais le monde de l'enfance pour prendre sous mes ailes un enfant qui n'aura qu'un avenir misérable. Mais au moins, il aura la chance de ne pas avoir eu mon père comme géniteur… nan il aura moi… piètre coureur de jupon qui fait son marché dans le jardin de son collège.

J'en suis même venu à faire une liste… au comble du pathétique. Chaque nom est rayé d'un trait noir. Toutes ces filles ont un mari potentiel ou des parents qui entretiennent la haine des Malefoy.

- Ton temps de pause est fini…

Je relève la tête est plie machinalement ce bout de papier. Manquerait plus que Miss je-fourre-mon-nez-partout le voit.

- Qui te dit que je suis en temps de pause ?

- Ca fait une heure que tu es allongé ici à regarder toutes les filles passer…

- Jalouse ?

- Agacée de devoir faire le boulot toute seule.

Hum… elle n'a pas dit qu'elle n'était pas jalouse… si seulement ce n'était pas une sang de bourbe… Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi. Il s'agit de Granger par Salazar… Granger que je hais par le fait qu'elle est une sang de bourbe. Il ne peut pas y avoir que ça… Je la hais aussi parce qu'elle traîne avec Potter et Weasley… parce qu'elle embrasse ce dernier. Je la hais parce qu'elle est meilleure que moi dans presque tous les cours (alors que ce n'est qu'une sang de bourbe)… Parce que ses yeux ont la faculté de me faire oublier qui je suis en un instant… Parce qu'elle ne semble donner aucun intérêt à qui je suis… Parce que je ne suis pour elle qu'un élève parmi d'autre…

Et je déraille complètement. Finalement, une femme me ferait le plus grand bien… un enfant aussi.

- Tout le monde est dehors… je surveille l'extérieur comme tu semblais être occupée dedans…

- C'est pas parce que dans un moment d'égarement je t'ai dévoilé certaines choses sur ma relation avec Ron, que tu dois t'attendre à ce que je continue à le faire…

J'avais dit ça au hasard moi… je ne pensais pas qu'elle était exactement avec lui en train de…

- Mais moi, je sais mettre en avant mes priorités.

- Voilà pourquoi ça n'a pas duré avec Weasley…

- Ce n'était qu'une pause.

Et bien si j'en n'étais pas sûr, là c'est fait… je la hais encore plus. Elle, sang de bourbe, trouve le moyen de se ficher avec un… traître qui salit le sang de sa famille… Je suis peut-être trop sélectif… Mais en même temps, c'est compréhensible quand on sait la fortune qu'il y a à la clé.

Je hais Weasley et la cage à lapin qui lui sert de demeure. Je trouverais bien le moyen de lui faire regretter son affront à mon égard. Même si je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas l'impression de m'avoir fait quelque chose de répréhensible. Ce qui est peut-être le cas finalement… Oh et puis c'est pas grave. Je me vengerai juste parce que c'est Weasley et personne n'ira le savoir.

Tiens d'ailleurs, quand on parle du Dragon, on n'en voit la queue… où tout au moins la sœur. Weasley fille s'approche de nous et j'enfouis de nouveau ma tête à l'intérieur de mes bras. Inutile de lui montrer que j'ai en ce moment la profonde envie de détruire sa famille.

- Hermione… faut que tu viennes, je n'arrive pas à les raisonner…

- Forcément, après ce que Ron vient de lui dire…

- Oui mais ça se saurait si les Weasley étaient réputés pour leur tact…

Et voilà qu'elles partent toutes les deux en me laissant ruminer comme un idiot. Peut-être pas besoin de moi pour ruiner leur famille, ce grand bêta le fait lui-même… Un vrai pote.

« Les Weasley »… rengaine que je connais… la manière dont elle l'a prononcé me laisse perplexe avant de réagir que quoi que je puisse en penser, cette famille a elle aussi une réputation. Des cheveux roux… une pauvreté presque aussi grande que leur naïveté. Et dire que ça suffit à faire le renom d'une famille… presque autant que le fait d'avoir un sang pur.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines quand je réalise que cette famille ressemble plus que je ne le crois à la mienne… un sang pur… souillé par leurs fréquentations mais encore pur… assez pour que je puisse envisager une relation avec…

Le problème reste le même… demander à un Weasley d'épouser un Malefoy, c'est comme demander à notre mage d'embrasser Potter. Sauf si on ne leur en laisse pas le choix. Pas la peine de lui demander son avis, je suis un mangemort et je ne m'inquiète pas d'user d'un stratagème illégal.

Certes, ça ne m'enchante guère d'enfanter avec elle mais… je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Et quitte à m'en débarrasser une fois que mon fils sera né. Et puis soyons francs… elle est plutôt bien foutue non ? Des yeux d'un bleu intense… un visage d'ange et un air presque timide que je sais faux. Elle a un caractère explosif qui ne pourrait que s'harmoniser avec celui des Malefoy. Et il y a son corps… parfait… je ne me suis jamais empêcher de la regarder… elle a un nom pitoyable certes… mais qui ne la rend pas indésirable… tout au moins physiquement.

Un simple sort devrait suffire pour éloigner mes problèmes : à savoir son refus catégorique. Je suis certain que je trouverais une personne pour me conseiller. Et sans me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir et de regretter, je remonte dans ma chambre pour mettre au point ce qui me rendra ma notoriété et le respect d'autrui.

Mais déjà un hibou m'y attend et comme à chaque fois, je ne peux retenir un frisson.

_Cher Mr Malefoy,_

_La fin de l'année approchant, nous avons pris la décision d'attendre l'arrivée des élèves à la gare de Pré-au-lard pour mettre en action notre mission. Ainsi, pour éviter tous doutes, ceci est la dernière lettre que vous recevrez de nous avant ce jour fatidique. Veuillez vous tenir prêt, vous recevrez en temps voulu votre habit et le rappel de vos recommandations._

_Cordialement._

Et bien voilà, si je n'en étais pas sûr, je viens de comprendre que j'allais devoir rester ici jusque la fin de l'année. Donc, un bon mois et demi.

J'attrape l'oiseau qui menaçait de repartir et griffonne une autre lettre relatant mon problème. Je sais que d'ici quelques heures j'aurais ma réponse et qu'en plus d'un Poudlard dévasté, la fin des vacances sera aussi le témoin de ma nouvelle vie.


	16. Chapter 16

_Plus que deux chapitre avant la fin de cette fic. Je vous donne le titre de la suite dès demain !_

- Malefoy ! Tu te magnes oui !

Et bien voilà qu'elle fait le forcing devant ma porte. Il faut dire qu'en bas, c'est l'effervescence. Mais s'ils savaient que d'ici quelques minutes, si tout va bien, la moitié d'entre eux se poseront la question s'il est valable de revenir en tant que spectre.

J'enfile ma robe de Poudlard et enfonce mon masque de mangemort dans mon sac en besace. Maintenant, je dois gagner du temps pour arriver en dernier sur les lieux. Le plus dur reste à venir. J'ouvre ma porte au moment où, agacée, elle allait de nouveau y frapper.

- Je ne te savais pas nostalgique Malefoy…

- Il y a des tas de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi. Et pas de mauvaises idées, je ne suis pas en train de t'avouer que je suis un mangemort.

Si facile de mentir…

- Qu'es-tu en train de m'avouer alors ?

- Que l'année qui vient de s'écouler a été agréable… et que j'ai appris plein de chose.

- Ca sert à ça aussi…

Salazar aide moi, je ne vais pas pouvoir la retenir très longtemps comme ça.

- Tu remets toujours tout aux cours toi…

- Excuse moi si tu ne t'exprimes pas très bien et que de ce fait, j'ai du mal à voir où tu veux en venir.

Et la voilà qui fait demi-tour… faut réellement que je la rattrape. Il est bien trop tôt. On ne doit pas prendre le chemin de Pré-au-lard tout de suite… pas temps que Potter n'y est pas encore.

- Excuse moi, je vais me faire plus explicite alors… je parlais de ça…

Me voilà à la tirer vers moi et, fermant les yeux, à une nouvelle fois et pour la dernière fois, plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne. Je serais sans doute le dernier à le faire… dans tous les cas, je suis censé œuvrer pour que ce soit le cas. Et mon baiser prend le goût d'un adieu que j'ai peur qu'elle ressente.

Une nouvelle fois, je suis surpris de ne pas la voir briser notre étreinte et un mélange de haine se mêle au désir que j'entretiens pour cette fille. Je veux qu'elle se souvienne de moi… d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Ma main se glisse dans ses cheveux épais tandis que l'autre descend plus bas sur ses hanches. Elle est à moi pour le temps que durera mon baiser… notre baiser. Je goûte avec délice chaque parcelle de ses lèvres, essayant de m'engager plus profondément… l'échange ne se fait que d'un côté, il est temps de la laisser partir. Son âme n'est visiblement pas à moi…

Weasley, heureusement que je sais que d'ici quelques minutes tu vivras les pires instants de ta vie.

- Pourquoi ?

Voilà tout ce qu'elle a à me demander…

- Parce que je doute de te revoir un jour et que je sais pertinemment qu'une fois la porte passée, tu m'oublieras toi aussi. Prends cela pour un merci… de m'avoir fait confiance… ou fait croire que tu me faisais confiance.

- Je… ne sais toujours pas si j'ai bien fait.

- Tu auras ta réponse…

Je m'éloigne définitivement de ce couloir et ferme mon cœur à cet endroit. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être attaché à un lieu de cette manière. Et l'idée me ferait presque vomir. Je ne peux m'attacher à rien… j'y perdrais de trop.

La fin du chemin se fait sans encombres, je garde les yeux fixés vers l'horizon et j'évite de la regarder, je sais qu'elle doit être suspicieuse.

Ma main glisse dans mon sac quand je vois les grilles de Poudlard s'éloigner et je caresse du doigt le masque qui garantira mon indifférence, tout au moins en apparence.

Déjà des bruits d'explosions se font entendre et je vois Hermione sursauter. Encore un peu et j'aurais presque envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui dire que tout va bien et qu'elle ne souffrira pas. Pourtant, moi aussi je tremble… moi aussi j'ai peur. Et cette fois, je n'ai pas à jouer la comédie pour lui montrer mon visage inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… merlin… une attaque…

Sa main se glisse dans la poche de sa robe et je l'admire. Sans aucun doute, elle aurait pu ouvrir la porte et s'enfuir mais elle a choisi de combattre. Je sais que Potter n'est pas encore mort, à la vue de l'absence de marque dans le ciel et je me retiens de lui dire.

- Drago… ta baguette !

Salazar, pourquoi décide-t-elle d'utiliser mon prénom juste à ce moment là ? Ma main tremble, je la sors de mon sac et la porte moi-même à ma poche. Je tremble… pour la première fois je tremble à l'idée d'utiliser l'Avada Kedavra.

Le temps passe trop vite, et la voilà qui sort sans même me regarder. Je reste là un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau… un masque… il m'a reconnu.

- Content de te revoir gamin… Ton masque.

Et le voilà qui s'enfuit tandis que je colle sur mon visage cette chose qui dégage un froid mortel. Ca se colle à ma peau d'une matière des plus désagréable. Je serais incapable de le retirer avant d'avoir quitter cette endroit.

Je sors à mon tour et prends la direction d'une petite muraille ; vestige d'une maison détruite. J'évite de regarder les corps qui gisent par terre, de peur d'en reconnaître certain. Et j'évite de regarder Hermione mettre à terre mes compatriotes, de peur de perdre le courage de la tuer, le moment venu. Car oui, je la tuerais, je refuse que d'autres prennent sa vie.

Collé contre la pierre, je sais que personne ne me reconnaîtra… je dois attendre qu'on attire Weasley fille vers moi… attendre… et disparaître avec elle.

- Malefoy, bouge toi, on a besoin de toi. Ils sont coriaces…

On a besoin de toi… l'heure et venue… je dois lui faire mon adieu. Je me lève et comme prévu, je rejoins les hautes herbes derrière la gare… d'ici quelques minutes elle apparaîtra. Potter est toujours debout… dans une drôle de bulle ne lui permettant aucune échappatoire, il fait face à mon maître. Il mérite plus que jamais son surnom de balafré.

Weasley et là aussi… pauvre crétin… va voir ta sœur plutôt. Pour les derniers moments qu'il te reste à vivre avec elle…

Un cri se fait entendre, je me retourne. Granger est là, par terre, devant l'un des notre. Il me regarde et me fait un signe vers elle, j'acquiesce et m'approche pendant qu'il disparaît.

- Tuez-moi mais ça sera la dernière chose que vous ferez de votre vie.

Ne pas parler de peur qu'elle ne me reconnaisse. Je ne peux pas faire ça… j'aurais déjà dû le faire. Les explosions se font de plus en plus nombreuses et m'éloignent de mon but. Jusqu'à sentir son poing rencontrer ma joue. Je n'ai que le temps d'attraper son bras et poser ma main sur son visage.

Quelle erreur… je vois surgir devant moi un enfant d'une dizaine d'années… larmoyant… suffoquant sous le poids de sa tristesse… je le connais… un éclair vif vient le frapper de plein fouet et je lâche Granger.

Les souvenirs me reviennent. Cet enfant… la bibliothèque… l'avada kedavra… son corps inanimé. Mais il n'est plus là. Une simple vision qui m'a fait perdre mon sang froid. J'avais tué un enfant.

- Sauve-toi !

Tout ce complique, la bulle a éclaté… aucune marque dans le ciel mais il ne peut être mort. Pas mon maître. Totalement impossible. J'obéis et me sauve en la laissant seule.

- N'oublie pas ça…

Je reçois de plein fouet le corps de cette fille que j'avais oublié un instant. Sa chevelure rousse contre moi, je transplane dans ce qui est désormais ma nouvelle demeure au nord de l'Irlande… tout ça… tout ça sous les yeux dépités de Weasley qui hurle sa colère et dont pâtira ce mangemort pas assez rapide.


	17. Chapter 17

Voilà donc mon nouveau chez moi… notre nouveau chez nous. Voilà que je dois parler au nom d'un couple qui n'en est pas vraiment un. Weasley fille ne s'est toujours pas réveillée et j'en viens à douter du sort qu'ils ont utilisé sur elle. Je la pose sur le canapé miteux de mon… notre salon miteux et m'attarde à faire le tour de ma… notre propriété.

Une cuisine misérable ouverte sur ce fichu salon muni d'un simple canapé, une table et quatre chaises. Une salle de bain plus petite qu'un mouchoir de poche et deux chambres dont une seule est meublée.

Le manque de lumière me rend malade et j'ouvre les rideaux d'un coup de baguette. Au moins, le nettoyage a été fait, c'est une bonne chose.

J'arrache mon masque en étouffant un cri de douleur et en fait de même avec ma robe… d'un sort maîtrisé, je les fais disparaître pour ce que j'espère être un long moment. Aucune envie de revivre tout ça. Je suis totalement perdu avec à charge une fille qui dort et à qui je vais devoir faire un enfant si je veux quitter le clone de la maison Weasley.

Un cri perçant… je descends quatre à quatre les marches grinçante et attrape dans la cuisine le flacon qui n'attend qu'à être utilisé…

- Malefoy… qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Où sommes-nous ? Où est Ron ? Et… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? REPONDS !

Bien sûr que non… je prend une cuillère et verse le contenu noirâtre du flacon à l'intérieur. Quelle chance d'être aussi perdu qu'elle, ça m'empêche de culpabiliser…

- Prends ça, ça ira mieux…

- Je ne boirai rien qui vienne de toi… j'ai pas confiance en toi.

Et bien il ne manquait plus que ça. Sans réfléchir de plus, me voilà à lui jeter un sort de paralysie pour faire glisser la potion dans sa gorge. J'ai au moins cet avantage : j'ai une baguette, pas elle.

- Enervatum !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

J'ai un doute sur cette potion qui soit dit en passant n'est pas censée effacer tous les souvenirs… seulement les « inutiles ».

- Tu… es ma femme.

Merlin comment un simple mot peut faire remonter tant de choses dans ma gorge ? Pourtant, elle acquiesce et ses propres paroles me surprennent.

- Ah oui… c'est vrai…

Voilà comment une nouvelle vie commence. Les jours se succèdent tranquillement et je vois mes réserves d'argent fondrent comme une limace sous le sel. J'entretiens avec Ginny une liaison fantomatique, n'osant même plus la regarder dans les yeux. Tous les jours la même rengaine, de la potion dans son café du matin et je suis apaisé pour la journée. Le soir, je la laisse se coucher dans notre lit et attends patiemment qu'elle s'endorme pour la rejoindre. Je suis incapable de la toucher… pas pour le moment. Elle, croit que ça a toujours été comme ça et ne semble entretenir aucun désir à mon égard. Ca ne me blesse même plus. Je fuis tant que je le peux, la faisant promettre de rester à la maison, de peur d'une nouvelle attaque, soit disant. Elle acquiesce ce jour et me voilà déambulant sur le chemin de Traverse.

Je déambule sans poser les yeux sur quoi que ce soit. Plus rien ne m'intéresse et j'évite de croiser le regard des gens, de peur que l'un d'eux me reconnaisse. Cette fois ne fait pas exception… enfin presque. Une feuille de papier collée sur un mur de pierre au dessus de l'enseigne « Le hibou britannique » me rappelle soudainement l'état de mon compte en banque. Je rentre et ressors avec un nouvel emploi : chargé à la réserve. En clair me voilà à trier des papiers miteux pour un journal miteux et ce pour une paye tout aussi miteuse. Mais au moins, j'ai un emploi et je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas m'en plaindre.

Je pars chaque matin à 10H et rentre chaque soir à 18H. Ginny me demande pourquoi je fais ça, et j'évite de lui répondre que c'est pour ne pas la violer et l'obliger à me donner un fils qui me rendrait la fortune. Parfois pourtant, je me demande si quelques minutes de torture ne vaudraient pas 8 Heures de travail dans la poussière mais à croire que je la respecte de trop. Salazar, qui suis-je devenu ? Je me demande ce qui me passait par la tête à l'époque pour avoir eu une idée aussi… Si je comprends, c'était justement pour ne pas finir dans une maison aussi piètre avec un boulot qui pourrait avoir le même qualificatif.

Et la colère reprend le dessus… je dois avoir mon fils et je redeviendrai ce que je voulais être.

Je tourne mon visage vers son corps si serein, elle en train de lire… une grimace déforme mon visage, ne pas regretter. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour. Je cherchais une fille qui pourrait me donner un fils et je l'ai alors, où est le problème ? Il est dans le fait que la potion lui a juste donné l'idée d'être ma femme mais pas mon amante.

Je fais parcourir mes doigts dans ses cheveux et ses yeux se lèvent vers moi. Elle ne semble pas comprendre… où peut-être que justement, elle a tout compris. Pour enfouir le doute, je plonge mon visage au creux de son cou et respire sa tendre odeur de femme. Ce contact remet mes sens en éveil et ma bouche suit le tracé de son corps jusqu'à ses lèvres. Baiser passionné démuni du moindre sentiment, sa main me repousse et sa bouche me demande :

- Pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait avant ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… les défaillances d'une potion. J'ai la vague impression qu'elle perd peu à peu de sa puissance et ça me fait peur. Si un jour elle venait à se souvenir de tout ?

- Tu vas me vexer…

Je continue à remettre mes souvenirs en place en jouant de ma langue.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le fait plus alors ?

Vraiment trop de questions, ça m'exaspère. Elle me fait penser à Granger quelques fois. Est-ce que toutes les femmes sont comme ça ?

- Parce que je rentre fatigué de mon travail et que je n'ai d'autre désir que de dormir lorsque je rentre.

Raté… si j'avais eu le semblant d'un désir pour elle, c'est foutu. C'est au dessus de mes forces, je m'endors et espère que demain ira mieux.

Et demain a été mieux. Je dois remercier le ciel de m'avoir fait homme, finalement, toutes les femmes nous contentent, non ? L'alcool aidant, je la regarde s'endormir sans même un remord, sans même essuyer les larmes qui mouillent ses joues. Elle a eu mal, ça ne devait pas faire partie du jeu. Espérons que dans neuf mois, je pourrais la renvoyer chez elle.

D'ici là, je me promets de recommencer chaque jour en la prenant pour une femme et pas pour ma femme jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une autre potion me révèle ma future paternité.

En attendant, ma piètre vie continue. Embauché dans un journal, je ne relève plus les têtes qui passent. Mais cette fois là…

- Malefoy ?

Granger… je grogne intérieurement et essaye de lui répondre d'un ton neutre :

- Hum… finalement, j'avais tors, on s'est revus.

- Comme tu dis… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Et bien, j'essaie de gagner ma vie pour un patron qui abuse de ses employés en les sous-payant. Et toi ?

- Je m'amuse à regarder mes employés travailler pour moi et me maudire de la même façon.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je suis descendu dans les enfers. Moi, Drago Malefoy, suis l'employé de Hermione Granger.

- Oh… je vois… bon et bien je vais courir faire les petites annonces pour trouver un autre emploi… en omettant de dire pourquoi je me suis fait renvoyer de celui-ci.

- Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas… à moins que ta fierté te pousse à ne pas vouloir travailler pour moi. D'ici là, c'est ta pause déjeuner, non ? Je te conseille de la prendre, au risque qu'on me soupçonne d'esclavagisme envers mes employés.

- Je… ne préfère pas la prendre.

Comment lui avouer que le Drago si riche d'autrefois n'a plus les moyens d'aller se payer un sandwich au magasin du coin ? Pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, elle a compris et me regarde d'un air suspicieux… pathétique, je lis en elle de la pitié.


	18. Chapter 18

_Voilà, cette fic est finie… merci aux lecteurs et je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite de cette aventure vers « l'enfant d'une autre ». Vous y verrez ce que deviens Drago et comment il reconstruit sa vie. Ca sera une romance Drago/Hermione, vous êtes prévenus ! Encore MERCI !_

_Caly…_

Je ne suis plus que la moitié de l'homme que je fus. Je préférerais mourir mais voilà que Granger semble m'avoir pris sous ses ailes. On ne se parle pas, non, elle me donne juste à manger et ce depuis trop de temps déjà. Je m'en veux, je me hais et je deviens plus misérable encore de jours en jours. Plutôt mourir… mais je n'ai pas le choix… pas si prêt du but… pas maintenant que je sais que je vais être père… dans quelques jours.

- Parle moi de toi…

- Granger, c'est pas parce que j'accepte de manger de ton pain, que d'ailleurs tu retireras de ma paye, que je vais te dévoiler ma vie.

- J'essaye d'être humaine et de m'intéresser à mes employés.

- C'est pas en me parlant comme à un employé que je vais réussir à te parler…

- Te prendre pour un employé ? Si c'était le cas, je t'interdirais de m'appeler Granger…

- Tu es mariée ?

- Toi d'abord…

Je fixe mon annulaire désespérément vide et hoche négativement la tête.

- Je vais me marier l'année prochaine… enfin… on attend que Voldemort soit…

- Avec qui ?

- Je…

- Weasley… m'en serais douté.

- Mais… enfin on a déjà pas mal reculé la date… on espère à chaque fois que… que Ginny va réapparaître.

Je baisse la tête et évite de la regarder. Elle a des larmes qui pointent dans ses yeux et je me sens bête d'avoir oublié ce détail pendant un moment.

- Dis moi Granger, tu as des enfants ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Si tu n'en as pas, je me dis que tout n'est pas perdu…

- Eh !

Je souris malgré moi, au moins, j'ai réussi à changer de conversation. Mais c'est peut-être pas le mieux lorsque je l'entends reprendre :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu travailles ici ?

- Parce qu'il faut bien faire quelque chose.

- Où est la fortune Malefoy ?

- Avec le père Malefoy, à cent pieds sous terre.

- Je suis désolée…

- C'était un mangemort Hermione… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui t'assure que je n'en suis pas un ? Tu ne semblais pas aussi persuadée à l'époque…

- Disons que… j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas si mauvais que ça.

Oui, oui… l'intuition féminine n'est plus ce qu'elle était…

Ce petit jeu continuera quelques mois encore, me murmurant que je me vengerais de cette honte aussitôt la dernière bataille achevée. Une bataille qui enfin avait une date d'exécution. Je me préparais dans le plus grand secret, évitant d'en parler à celle qui était ma femme. La grossesse avançant m'interdisait d'user comme je le voulais de cette potion. Les souvenirs lui revenaient, je paniquais de plus en plus.

Ce jour là du mois de février, je tapais mes pieds le long de la porte pour faire tomber la neige collée à mes chaussures. Maison étrangement calme à l'exception de ce souffle irrégulier… en un instant, j'avais tout compris et je m'avançais vers notre chambre. Elle était là… allongée… la main sur son ventre proéminent.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

- J'ai oublié…

Je continuais à l'observer en griffonnant un appel à l'aide sur un morceau de parchemin. Mes amis les mangemorts devaient m'envoyer une médicomage et un témoin d'urgence... et me voilà pleurant… mes nerfs lâchaient subitement à l'idée que dans quelques minutes, j'allais recevoir ce qui m'était dû.

- Alors, le grand jour gamin ?

Encore lui… si je n'avais pas été aussi heureux, je pense que j'aurais pu l'envoyer rejoindre les gnomes de jardins, mais en attendant, je me laissais emporter à l'extérieur de la chambre. Je ne le verrais pas arriver… mon fils.

- Quand même, t'aurais pu choisir un autre jour… l'attaque à lieu dans 15 jours.

- Au contraire, j'aurais deux choses à fêter…

- Et elle… tu vas en faire quoi ?

- La renvoyer d'où elle vient…

- Hum… bonne idée… simple sort d'oubliette, elle récupéra ses souvenirs d'avant et oubliera son passage dans cette maison. Mais tu te sens assez fort pour élever l'enfant seul?

- Une nourrice fera l'affaire.

Je fus coupé dans mon idée par le cri perçant d'un nouveau né et le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Plus aucun bruit cette fois… juste la mine dépitée de cette femme qui me dit :

- Il faudra réessayer Malefoy, c'est pas pour cette fois.

Deux semaines que ma fille est née… deux semaines que j'ai annoncé dans un souffle son prénom : Eavan. Je revois la femme me demander : c'est tout ? Bien sûr que c'était tout. Je m'attendais à tout mais pas à une fille. Déjà bien que l'illumination d'Eavan me traverse l'esprit.

Me voilà aujourd'hui sur un champ de ruines, jetant au hasard des sorts mortels et jubilant de voir Potter dans une mauvaise posture. Je jette des sorts, me cache… pathétique. Et une explosion derrière moi. Cet homme qui m'appelle tant de fois gamin est mal parti… face à face avec l'un des leurs, il va mourir si je n'interviens pas. Mais ai-je réellement envie de le faire ? Je ne peux pas avoir faux sur tous les fronts, en quelques secondes tout bascule, je lève ma baguette, l'exécute et regarde ce cher grand père s'enfuir dans un clin d'œil. Nouvelle explosion, cris de jubilation… il est mort… lequel je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche presque. Je passe en trombe devant le corps encore chaud de l'homme que j'ai tué par derrière, aperçois un bracelet de laine rouge et vois Potter porté en gloire.

La fin d'un temps est arrivée. Victoire des gentils. Je me penche derrière un bosquet et vomis mes tripes. Insensé, me voilà complètement perdu, la raison qui me faisait tenir vient de mourir sous la joute d'un gamin prétentieux. Je disparais et rejoins ma femme et mon enfant.

Elles dorment… paisiblement. Coup d'œil à l'horloge… 9h50 feu d'artifice à l'extérieur, aujourd'hui 15 février sera marqué d'une pierre blanche. Je soupire… tout s'est passé tellement vite… rien ne fut prévu de cette manière.

Voilà deux semaines que la vie a repris son cours, Potter est un saint, je ne suis personne. Plus aucune trace des autres mangemorts, tout le monde se cache, tout le monde sauf moi. J'espère peut-être que quelqu'un me démasquera et écourtera ma vie. Mais ma dernière rencontre avec Granger m'a ôté cet espoir.

La voilà pleurante et penchée sur son travail… me rappelant le souvenir d'un temps où j'avais encore de la compassion pour elle. Néanmoins et par habitude, je m'approche une fois de plus et lui tend un mouchoir. Elle lève la tête et je crois lire dans son regard toute la tristesse du monde. Plus qu'un chagrin d'amour d'adolescente…

Elle fait glisser vers moi un journal où je vois la photo de Weasley, souriant. Dessous se tient ce titre : « mort en héros ». J'ai dû le lire à haute voix car je l'entends me dire :

- Je me fiche qu'il soit mort en héros. Il est mort c'est tout…

Ses larmes redoublent et sa main ornée d'un bracelet de laine rouge vient replacer une mèche et se poser sur son ventre que je n'avais jamais remarqué aussi rond. Un bracelet de laine rouge… le monde défile devant mes yeux… j'ai tué Weasley… tué le père de son enfant.

En quelques secondes, me voilà de nouveau chez moi… Ginny est levée… dans la cuisine… elle pleure elle aussi sur un morceau de journal. Je m'approche et mes jambes se dérobent sous mes pieds lorsque je l'entends me dire : « c'est mon frère ». Fichu journal qui me suit partout. En quelques secondes, ma décision est prise… J'enserre son bras et transplane au Terrier. Maison vide… ma baguette frappe sa tempe et je disparais pendant que ses souvenirs lui reviennent.

Ma fille… mon enfant. Je la sors de son nid douillet et frissonne en voyant ses yeux bleus me fixer. Est-ce possible qu'elle comprenne déjà ?

Ma main se porte sur ses cheveux blonds et je dépose un baiser sur son front. Je ne peux que la remercier d'être là… prisonnière de mon secret, elle ne saura jamais que je suis le meurtrier de son oncle… ne saura jamais combien sa mère l'aimait… ne saura jamais quel homme pitoyable je fus. Elle ne connaîtra de cette vie que le récit éloquent de son père… héros malgré lui aux yeux de son adorable petit fille.

Ma fille… mon enfant. C'est aujourd'hui que nous partons.


End file.
